Internet University dot com
by Nurama Nurmala
Summary: Menyenangkan sekali bisa bersekolah di internet, terlebih, ijazah yang dikeluarkan juga legal. Sekolah di internet tidak memandang usia dan kedudukan, siapapun bisa menjadi murid di Internet University dot com. IUdotcom mengadopsi sistem kelas A-D untuk mengklasifikasikan murid-muridnya. A untuk orang dengan IQ setara dengan anak universitas Tokyo, dan D untuk orang ber-IQ anak SD
1. Hanya Prolog

**.  
><strong>

**Internet University dot com  
><strong>

**A SasuSaku fiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Internet University dot com©Nurama Nurmala**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alternate Univers, Another 'abal' story**

**A/N : Fic ini terinspirasi dari pembicaraan dengan dosen Sistem Pakar saya, yaitu Bapak Rizal. Kebetulan saat itu saya mendapat tugas membuat Flow Chart mengenai E-Learning. Yaitu belajar lewat internet. Dan dari pembicaraan kami itu, tiba-tiba tercetus usulan dari Pak Rizal untuk membuat cara-cara jitu belajar lewat internet. Seketika, muncul deh ide untuk membuat fic mengenai sekolah internet ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

Akhir-akhir ini di Jepang ada sebuah situs yang menjadi perbincangan panas di antara para pelajar, mahasiswa, dan para karyawan _fresh graduate_. Situs itu adalah sebuah situs yang mengadopsi sistem pendidikan.

Awalnya para pendiri hanya membuat situs itu untuk kepentingan para pelajar yang membenci bangku sekolah. Dengan adanya situs itu, ketertarikan para pelajar terhadap ilmu pengetahuan menjadi semakin meningkat. Ditambah dengan adanya fasilitator berkualitas yang berasal dari disipin ilmu yang berbeda (pakar ilmu pengetahuan) yang ikut andil sebagai _tutor_ dan _staff_ pengajar di situs itu, dan kurikulum cerdas yang diadopsi oleh situs itu, maka _International Education__ Agency_ (IEA) melegalkan ijazah yang dikeluarkan oleh situs _online_ tersebut.

Tidak berhenti di sana, ternyata para lulusan di sekolah _online_ tersebut lulus secara caumlaud dengan hasil yang mengejutkan. Di dunia kerja, lulusan sekolah _online_ bekerja secara prima dengan tingkat akurasi dan kualitas kerja yang jauh dari karyawan yang lainnya. Sehingga perusahaan bonafid di seluruh Jepang, dan tak sedikit para pengusaha dari benua Amerika dan Eropa ikut berburu lulusan sekolah _online_ tersebut.

Sebenarnya, siapapun bisa mendaftar menjadi murid dengan mengisi _form_ selengkap-lengkapnya dan dengan membayar uang pendaftaran sebesar 5.000 yen.

Sekolah itu tidak membedakan murid dari usia, pekerjaan, atau bahkan status sosialnya. Semua pendaftar yang berkeinginan menjadi murid akan diterima, dan level pendidikan akan dibedakan berdasarkan empat level. Level A, level B, level C, dan level D.

Pendaftar baru akan dihadapkan pada ujian saringan. Dimana ujian itu berfungsi untuk menempatkan si calon siswa pada level yang tepat. Level dimulai dari yang paling rendah, yaitu level D yang setara dengan anak kelas 1 SMP, sampai level A; level yang setara dengan mahasiswa jenius Universitas Tokyo.

Bagaimana jadinya kalau di suatu pagi, sebelum murid sekolah berangkat ke sekolah, dan sebelum para karyawan memulai pekerjaannya, situs tersebut mengumumkan mengenai akan diadakannya acara temu-wicara yang ber-_setting_ di sebuah vila musim dingin di dataran tinggi Hokaido.

Bayangkan, seluruh lapisan level dalam sekolah itu akan bertemu? Padahal selama ini mereka hanya melakukan komunikasi lewat _chatting_ dan _email_.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER <strong>

"Siapa anak itu?" riuh bisik-bisik anak perempuan dengan _ID Card-C class_ itu mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Uchiha… Sasuke?"

"Iya, namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Coba lihat, dia dari kelas mana."

"Errr… _E Class?_" seseorang mencoba membaca tulisan kecil yang terpatri pada _ID Card _Sasuke.

"_E Class_? Apa-apaan itu?"

Anak-anak perempuan itu menjadi riuh kembali setelah tahu berada di level mana Uchiha Sasuke yang mereka puja.

"_D Class_ saja sudah buruk! Satu level dengan anak SMP! Ini _E Class_? Itu berarti otaknya setara dengan anak SD!"

Terseling dalam bisik runyam anak-anak dari kelas B, seorang gadis berambut pink yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada mencengkram _ID Card_-nya dengan kuat. "E Class?" tercetak sebuah rangkaian huruf yang membentuk sebuah nama 'Haruno Sakura' di _ID Card_ itu, kelas yang ia ikuti tercetak dengan tinta tersendiri; berwarna emas. Yaitu… _E Class_.

* * *

><p><em>E Class<em>. Benarkan _level E Class_ sama dengan _level_ anak SD? Yang bahkan lebih rendah dari _level_ para anak SMP?

* * *

><p>"Saya adalah kepala sekolah kalian, Jiraiya! Saya ucapkan, selamat datang di internet university dot com!"<p>

* * *

><p>Silahkan kritik dan sarannya <em>minna<em>~ ^^


	2. Temu Wicara

**Internet university dot com**

**A SasuSaku fiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Internet university dot com©Nurama Nurmala**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alternate Univers, Another 'abal' story**

* * *

><p><strong>[Yokohama-Kanagawa, pukul 05.15 pagi]<strong>

Teremban dalam rengkuhan kabut pagi buta, terlihat seorang lelaki berkaca mata memandang layar komputer di depannya tanpa berkedip. Sesekali ia terbatuk, lalu memendar langkah menuju lemari kecil yang bersuaka di tepi ranjang. Langkahnya terdengar tegas, dengan bunyi derapan telapak kakinya yang jenjang.

Ia mengais sebuah gelas berisi air putih, lalu memasung beberapa butir obat ke dalam mulutnya. Bibirnya tergelak, dengan sekali kedipan, tubuhnya roboh ke sisi ranjang.

Napasnya mulai tak beraturan, sementara dadanya bergerak naik-turun menghiraukan segala irama. Kumparan sisa cahaya malam merefleksi dengan jelas dalam ingatannya. Berlayar menuju memoar akan hari-hari yang ia tempuh di sekolah yang luar biasa; Internet University dot com.

Kepalanya menengadah; menatap layar komputer yang masih memerlihatkan gambar yang sama. Potret sebuah pengumuman yang dibebat dalam _background_ berwarna hitam-emas; elegan.

"_Kepada : Shino Aburame_

_E-Class_

_Kami mengundang Anda selaku murid di Internet University dot com untuk bergabung dalam acara temu-wicara di Sapporo-Hokkaido pada hari kamis, tanggal 9 Desember 2011. Salah satu staff sekolah akan menyambut kedatangan Anda di bandara._

_Tertanda,_

_Kepala Sekolah"_

Ia kembali menarik napas lamat-lamat, lalu mengembuskannya seolah permasalahan dunia tersampir di bahunya. Bertemu dengan murid lain di IU dot com? Sebenarnya bukan masalah serius… andai ia bisa menerima tawaran itu dengan mudah, tapi kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan.

* * *

><p><strong>[Iwaki-Fukushima, pukul 08.15 pagi]<strong>

"Ino! Kau sedang apa? Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan tertutup!"

"Iya, Ibu! Tunggu sebentar, sekolah 'kan tak jauh dari sini," jawab seorang gadis sambil mengunyah sobekan roti di depan laptop biru azul-nya.

"Berhenti menatap layar laptop-mu! Memangnya kau mau menikahi laptop-mu?"

"Ish! Memangnya ibu punya berapa mata sih? Kok bisa tahu apa yang aku lakukan?" Ino berjerumat seorang diri sementara kedua tangannya lincah bergerak di atas _keyboard_.

"Eh?" namun, seketika gerakannya seakan terkunci. "Te-temu wicara?" ia menatap sebuah halaman dengan tatapan syok. "Semua murid IU dot com akan bertemu?" matanya kemudian semakin berbinar.

_BRAK!_

Kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki terjatuh ketika ia melompat untuk menari. "Semuanya akan bertemu! Hyaaaa, semuanya akan bertemu! Kyyyaaaa… aku akan bertemu dengan to-ma-to!"

"Ino!"

_BUAKGH!_

Tak ayal lagi, sebuah sepatu melayang dengan cepat melewati daun pintu untuk bermuara di muka Ino. Benar-benar lemparan yang jitu. "Pakai sepatumu dan lekas berangkat!"

"Iya, cerewet!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Toyohashi-Aichi, pukul 12.30 siang]<strong>

"Kamu sedang apa sih Naruto? Dari tadi asyik di depan tablet-mu."

"Hehehe…" lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto menoleh dengan seringai lebar. "Biasa… sedang melihat-lihat IU dot com."

"Betah sekali… memangnya asik main di situs pendidikan? Mending masuk ke sini…" lelaki berambut biru itu merampas tablet PC milik Naruto, lalu mengetikan sebuah alamat situs yang dimulai dengan huruf 'x'.

"Brengsek kau!" racau Naruto dengan kekehan panjang. "Belajar jadi asyik tahu kalau di situs ini. Nilai-nilai sekolah nyataku jadi naik," secepat kilat Naruto kembali merebut tablet PC-nya. "Harusnya kau ikut bergabung juga."

"Aku? Dalam mimpi!" lelaki itu meninju bahu Naruto, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkannya seorang sendiri.

"Tunggu, Ogura!"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tabletku?"

"Apa?" lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama Ogura itu menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau tadi menge-klik apa?"

"Tidak ada. Memang kenapa?"

"Sapporo… Hokkaido?"

"Apa?"

"Tanggal 9 Desember…."

"Kau sedang bicara apa, Naruto?"

"Sepertinya… aku akan sibuk selama libur musim dingin, Ogura. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu _hangout_," Naruto menoleh dengan sebuah seringai lain yang tak kalah lebar dengan mulut Ogura yang menganga.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sakai-Osaka, pukul 17.14 sore]<strong>

"Hoi, waktumu untuk _surfing_ hampir habis," tegur seseorang kepada penghuni bilik tujuh. "Apa kau akan membayar ekstra untuk perpanjangan waktu?"

"Aish! Berisik sekali sih, Pak tua!" teriak si penghuni yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita muda.

"Apa?" empat sudut bersiku terpampang jelas bagai urat kekesalan di dahi orang yang disebut 'Pak tua' itu. "Aku masih berumur 25 tahun kau sebut Pak tua?" ia melotot dengan tatapan tak percaya. "WAKTUMU SUDAH HABIS HARUNO SAKURA! CEPAT KELUAR DARI WARNETKU!"

_BRAK!_

Terdengar dengan jelas suara pintu dibanting ketika lelaki itu mendorong Sakura keluar dari ruangannya. "Jangan pernah kemari lagi!"

"Ish, pelit sekali Pak tua itu… kau tidak akan mendapatkan jodoh kalau kau tetap pelit seperti itu!" rutuk Sakura sambil mengacungkan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi. Namun hal itu sudah terlambat, karena sang penjaga warung internet itu sudah menghilang dari balik huyungan pintu yang tertutup.

"Ck! Sial sekali… padahal sedang seru-serunya menyaksikan siswa bernama to-ma-to sedang menempuh ujian tantangan dari Mr. Kusanagi," Sakura mengangguk-angguk dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. "To-ma-to itu sebenarnya lelaki apa perempuan ya? Sok misterius sekali… tidak mencantumkan gender dan usia di profil akunnya. Karena sok misterius seperti itu… aku jadi penasaran 'kan? Apalagi… sudah satu tahun kami berada di kelas yang sama. Berbeda sekali dengan pemilik akun _'si cantik bunga Yamanaka'_ yang langsung ketahuan bagaimana karakter orangnya karena _account name_ narsisnya," ia mendesah perlahan sambil menyeret kakinya menelusuri ceruk trotoar di depan pertokoan.

"_Telah dikonfirmasi secara sah bahwa situs pendidikan terkenal; Internet University dot com akan mengadakan sekolah musim dingin selama satu bulan di Sapporo-Hokaido,"_ terdengar suara lantang dan tegas milik seorang penyiar wanita di channel Sokoban yang tengah diperlihatkan lewat siaran TV sore milik toko alat-alat elektronik Ninyoku-Sin gan. _"Semua murid yang terdaftar dalam IU dot com telah mendapatkan private invitation dari sang kepala sekolah."_

"Eeeeehhhh? A-apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, Sakura mendekat secara konstan ke depan kaca jendela toko sementara kedua telapak tangannya sudah merapat erat dengan kaca pembatas. "Ish! Ini semua gara-gara Pak tua itu!"

"_Kepala sekolah sepertinya berniat mengadakan Internal Tournament untuk para siswa di kesempatan liburan kali ini dengan hadiah sebuah lukisan babi hutan hitam coretan pelukis terkenal Sankyu yang dinilai dengan uang sebesar 50 juta yen."_

"UAAAPPPPAAA?" kali ini Sakura tanpa sadar menempelkan seluruh wajahnya ke badan kaca toko itu. "Li-lima puluh… juta yen?" Sakura yang notabene terlahir sebagai seorang yatim piatu—tanpa orang tua, dan hidup bersama nenek beserta ketiga adiknya, terpaksa harus menempuh jalan hidup secara matrealistis. Ia tentu sangat kaget dengan kabar yang didengarnya saat ini.

"_Temu-wicara yang akan segera digelar pada tanggal 9 Desember di sebuah villa megah yang bertempat di Sapporo-Hokkaido ini merupakan kejadian langka di penghujung tahun 2011. Maka dari itu, kami secara eksklusif akan menyiarkan perkembangan dan keseharian para siswa IU dot com dalam menjalani Internal Tournament setiap hari kepada Anda. Karena itu, tetap setia dan jangan ganti saluran televisi Anda."_

Sakura yang baru saja seperti mendapat serangan kejutan tengah mengatur napasnya yang hampir habis sekuat tenaga. "Ha-harus… mengumpulkan uang untuk beli tiket pesawat…."

* * *

><p><strong>[Hamamatsu-Shizuoka, pukul 17.20 sore]<strong>

"_Temu-wicara yang akan segera digelar pada tanggal 9 Desember di sebuah villa megah yang bertempat di Sapporo-Hokkaido ini merupakan kejadian langka di penghujung tahun 2011. Maka dari itu, kami secara eksklusif akan menyiarkan perkembangan dan keseharian para siswa IU dot com dalam menjalani Internal Tournament setiap hari kepada Anda. Karena itu, tetap setia dan jangan ganti saluran televisi Anda."_

"Ada acara seperti ini juga ya~" komentar seorang lelaki berkuncir tanpa beranjak dari tempat berbaringnya.

"Kau bukannya murid sekolah itu juga Shikamaru?"

"Ya."

"Kau akan kesana 'kan?"

"Untuk apa? Merepotkan saja," Shikamaru berbalik dari berbaringnya dengan antukkan dari kelopak matanya.

"Untuk apa? Tentu untuk hadiahnya! Bagaimana kau ini?"

"Tidak mau. Kalau bisa aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal itu, ibu."

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Ish!" refleks, Shikamaru menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan setelah mendengar teriakan ibunya.

"Ada baiknya kau menuruti ibumu Shikamaru, kau tahu 'kan kalau ibumu sangat menyukai babi hutan? Apalagi yang berwarna hitam," seorang pria berpenampilan tak jauh dari anak yang sedang diajak bicara ikut berkomentar sementara kedua atensinya masih sibuk menjarah berita dari koran lokal yang baru dibacanya.

"Aish, merepotkan."

* * *

><p><strong>[Koshigaya-Saitama, pukul 17.21 sore]<strong>

"…_di sebuah villa megah yang bertempat di Sapporo-Hokkaido ini merupakan kejadian langka di penghujung tahun 2011. Maka dari itu, kami secara eksklusif akan menyiarkan perkembangan dan keseharian para siswa IU dot com dalam menjalani Internal Tournament setiap hari kepada Anda. Karena itu, tetap setia dan jangan ganti saluran televisi Anda."_

"Memang benar ada private Invitation," komentar seorang wanita berambut pirang ke arah lelaki yang tampak lebih muda darinya. Ia tampak sibuk menekuri aktivitasnya yang tengah mengutak-atik sebuah situs. "Kau tak mengeceknya sendiri, Gaara?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi kau pasti akan ikut 'kan? Untuk liburan di sana sekalian turnamen? Ini akan sangat menarik!" seorang lelaki lain yang tengah berdiri di samping wanita tadi berucap dengan penuh semangat.

"…" namun lelaki yang diajaknya bicara hanya diam dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Kau sebaiknya ikut, siapa tahu kau akan bertemu dengan to-ma-to di sana."

HEG!

Kali ini Gaara menolehkan pandangannya ke arah wanita yang sedang berbicara; kakaknya. "To-ma-to?"

"Iya, to-ma-to. Sainganmu."

* * *

><p><strong>[Ageo-Saitama, pukul 17. 21 sore]<strong>

"…_di sebuah villa megah yang bertempat di Sapporo-Hokkaido ini merupakan kejadian langka di penghujung tahun 2011. Maka dari itu, kami secara eksklusif akan menyiarkan perkembangan dan keseharian para siswa IU dot com dalam menjalani Internal Tournament setiap hari kepada Anda. Karena itu, tetap setia dan jangan ganti saluran televisi Anda."_

"_Nii-San_," panggil seseorang dengan suara lembut khas anak perempuan.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"IU dot com mengadakan temu-wicara 9 Desember nanti."

"Hn."

"Nii-_San_ akan datang?"

Lelaki berparas dingin dengan dagu tirus yang tampak masih sibuk berjibaku dengan serentetan pekerjaannya menolehkan pandangannya seketika. "Kenapa? Kau ingin datang?"

"I-itu…."

Lelaki itu menekur diam, dengan kedua jemari tangan yang saling bertaut. Lalu tak lama, ia mengembuskan napas pasrah. "Baiklah, kita pergi."

"Be-benarkah?" semburat merah bergelimpung di wajah cantik Hinata.

"Ya, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kantor dulu, tolong kau urus keberangkatan kita ke sana."

"Baik!" dengan senyum yang diretas bagai rembang purnama, Hinata segera menapaki ceruk anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Kebahagiaannya berkumpar, karena harapannya untuk bertemu dengan lelaki pujaannya akan segera terwujud.

* * *

><p><strong>[Tokyo-Tokyo, pukul 22.13 malam]<strong>

"Temu-wicara?" seorang lelaki masih memandangi selebaran elektronik yang baru saja bertandang ke PM akun pribadinya. "…" entah apa yang ia pikirkan, sudah satu jam layar komputernya menggembar-gemborkan halaman yang sama, tanpa ada akses lebih lanjut.

"Tidak ingin ikut, Sasuke?" seorang wanita dengan raut muka ramah menyentuh pundak lelaki yang ia panggil dengan nama Sasuke sambil bergegas meletakan tatakan kudapan di samping meja kerja Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sekali-kali kau perlu merasakan suasana baru juga," wanita itu kembali menikung senyum, lantas Sasuke yang tertarik mulai menoleh dan meneliti raut wajah wanita yang bediri di sampingnya.

"Haruskah?"

"Iya, ayahmu juga sudah mengizinkannya."

"Ayah?"

"Ya, dia sangat berharap kau kembali menjadi nomor satu dan memajang hadiah yang kau dapat di dinding ruang tamu."

"Begitu…."

"Ya, bagus 'kan Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Wanita itu mengais dagu lancip Sasuke lalu dengan sengaja menengadahkannya supaya mereka kembali bertatapan. Ia pun tersenyum. Senyuman terikhlas dan menyejukan yang pernah ada. "Tapi tak lepas dari itu semua, ibu harap kau bisa bersenang-senang…."

"…."

**To be Continue.**

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya murid E Class cukup banyak kok, tidak hanya yang saya paparkan di part 1 ini ^^ nanti akan dimunculkan di part selanjutnya.<p>

Jika berkenan, silahkan di-review minna~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to :<strong>

**L**iska-chan Uchiha Yuka, **n**inamum itha, **P**ark Hyo Ra, **K**amikaze Ayy, **C**loud1124, **I**cha yukina clyne, **K**azuma B'tomat, **n**aomi-azurania, **D**ina Yoon, **M**itsukielfishy, **i**ta teukteuk jewelfishy, **D**evil's of Kunoichi, **C**hinatsu Mihashi, **U**chiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, **w**aykimhara, **R**ievectha Herbst, **M**iki Yuiki Vessalius, **F**iyui-chan, **R**itard., **B**-Rabbit Lacie, **C**iel Lawliet, **N**o Name, **H**wang Chan Sung, **R**ead Lana, **B**eloved Mika, **A**stra FF, **S**andi Azhar Haroki, **C**handra Chuncu, **d**ebbie-chan and jeclien-chan, **s**enayuki-chan


	3. Mempesona

**.**

**Internet university dot com**

**A SasuSaku fiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Internet university dot com©Nurama Nurmala**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alternate Univers, Another 'abal' story**

* * *

><p><strong>[Sapporo-Hokkaido, pukul 18.15]<strong>

"Terimakasih karena kalian sudah menyengajakan hadir untuk memenuhi undangan kami," suara riuh di auditorium raksasa itu seketika lenyap ketika seorang wanita berambut pirang menyiarkan suaranya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mic yang berada di genggaman tangannya menyalak; menggaungkan suaranya hingga terdengar lebih lantang.

"Dari 1023 undangan, hanya 345 saja yang hadir malam ini," ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seantero ruangan; menjamah wajah para murid _online_-nya secara berkelompok. "Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar lewat media elektronik dan media massa, bahwa kami sengaja mengadakan acara temu-wicara untuk malam ini, hal itu menyangkut perihal akan diadakannya sekolah selama musim dingin, di tempat ini."

Ia kembali melempar pandang dengan penuh percaya diri, sementara tatapan matanya tajam, menyoroti setiap gerak-gerik para siswa. "Dalam kurun waktu satu bulan, selain pelajaran umum, kami juga akan mengadakan _Internal Tournament_ bagi seluruh siswa. Ditekankan, turnamen ini bukanlah ajang lomba anak kecil yang dapat dilalui dengan mudah," semua siswa sudah paham betul dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. "Perlombaan akan diadakan selama satu bulan, bersamaan dengan aktivitas sekolah. Perlombaan bisa dilakukan dimana saja, kapan saja. Harap kalian bersiap dalam posisi siaga."

Wanita itu dengan lancarnya menyampaikan informasi teknis mengenai alasan diadakannya sekolah selama satu bulan, teknis perlombaan, pembagian kamar berdasarkan _grade_, dan beberapa tanda pengenal yang akan mereka temukan ketika mereka menyimpan koper untuk melepas lelah di kamar masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>[Halaman belakang villa, pukul 18.30]<strong>

"Duh… menyebalkan, kok tidak ada diskon untuk tiket pesawat ya?" rintih seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dengan raut muka lelah. Di dahi dan tengkuknya bergelimpung bulir peluh; menentang udara Sapporo yang sudah mendingin. Itu merefleksikan bagaimana usaha kerasnya untuk sampai di sana tepat waktu, walau nyatanya ia sudah telat selama dua jam. Yah, walau ia harus masuk melalui semak-semak di halaman belakang villa karena petugas keamanan di gerbang masuk melarangnya memasuki area meski ia sudah bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia juga salah satu siswa.

"Eh?" _emerald_-nya berkedip-kedip cepat ketika kedua atensinya menangkap sebuah siluet yang berjelaga menatap langit malam. Siluet. Sebuah siluet lelaki. Matanya terbius oleh pemandangan menakjubkan malam itu. Embusan napas pelan dari sang lelaki membentuk sebuah awan kecil. Wajah sampingnya yang diterpa cahaya rembulan semakin menegaskan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Dalam remang malam, Sakura bagai terhipnotis pemandangan yang tercipta dari raut sentimental. Namun tiba-tiba….

"HUUAATTCCHHIIWWW!"

Sret!

"Uhh…" dengan syal yang dibebat sealakadarnya, Sakura menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya yang merintih karena kedinginan. "Huuuu… dingin sekali," ia berkomentar, tak sadar, kalau pandangan lelaki itu sudah tidak tertuju pada langit malam. Pandangannya telah beralih. Ya, beralih padanya.

"Eh?" akhirnya Sakura sadar sudah merusak momen yang sangat jarang itu. Dengan gerak ragu, ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, untuk mencari tahu bagaimana reaksi dari orang yang sedari tadi ia tatap.

DEG!

Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Wajahnya masih disamarkan oleh bayangan awan _cumulus_ yang menyertainya, tapi tatapan matanya… terlihat sangat jelas ketika mereka saling bersinggungan. Manik mata hitam….

SRAK!

Sebuah benda yang tersemat di dadanya menginterupsi pandangan Sakura. Benda itu berkilau-kilau di bawah cahaya rembulan. Sebuah _ID_, yang terbuat dari ukiran emas. Sakura berusaha memicingkan matanya, untuk membaca goretan dari huruf latin di sana. "U-chi-ha… Sa-su-ke?"

Sret!

Tangan kiri lelaki itu mengayun untuk menutupi _ID card _yang menjadi fokus Sakura saat itu. Dengan langkah acuh ia berjalan menghilang dari taman belakang villa. Sakura yang hanya bisa memandangi kepergiannya, masih terbengong-bengong di tengah dingin malam awal bulan Desember.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet University dot com<strong>

**2****nd**** Episode**

* * *

><p>"Villa-nya mewah sekali~"<p>

"Entah ada berapa kamar di sini."

"Untunglah pembagian kamar sudah di atur oleh pihak sekolah."

"Iya, kita jadi tidak perlu repot berebut 'kan? Hihihi…."

Setelah pembukaan yang dilakukan oleh Wakil Kepala Sekolah; wanita tegas berambut kuning yang berbicara di podium, yaitu Tsunade-_sama_, siswa dibebaskan untuk langsung beristirahat di kamar masing-masing, atau mencicipi hidangan yang sudah tersedia di ruang kumpul bersama.

"Eh, coba lihat itu."

"Apa? Apa?"

"Itu… lelaki yang sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan…."

"Nyam… nyam… nyam…" Sakura yang sedang terlena dengan makanan enak di meja hidang agak terusik kekhidmatannya dalam menikmati makan malam oleh bisik-bisik gadis di dekatnya. Dengan mulut penuh dengan _sushi_, tangan kiri yang menggenggam gelas minuman, dan tangan kanan yang mencengkram paha ayam, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjukkan para gadis itu.

"Huwaaaa…. dia keren sekali!"

"Iya! Ya ampun… gayanya _cool_!"

"Ah, coba lihat! Dia menenggak minumannya!"

"Hyyyyaaaa!_ Kakkoooiiiiii_~"

"Siapa ya namanya?"

"Sebentar," seseorang di antara mereka mencoba memicingkan mata. "Hm… namanya… Uchiha Sasuke."

"Eh, terus-terus?"

"Dia…" ia membenarkan kacamatanya. "Apa aku tidak salah lihat?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia dari kelas E."

"APA?"

"Kelas D saja sudah parah, sedangkan dia dari kelas E? Apa tidak salah?"

"Hhhh… sayang sekali."

"Eh?" Sakura tanpa sadar melepaskan semua benda yang ia pegang. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada lelaki di seberang sana—si lelaki yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dari wanita-wanita dari kelas B. _ID card_ yang terpatri di dadanya kini disentuh pelan. "Uchiha… Sasuke?" sepuhan tinta dari emas menari di _ID card_-nya yang berguncang. Kelas E; itulah keterangan yang terdapat pada _ID card_ Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet University dot com<strong>

**2****nd**** Episode**

* * *

><p>Tok…<p>

Tok…

Tok…

Suara pelan pintu diketuk terdengar samar, namun terdengar sebuah sahutan dari dalam ruangan, "Silahkan masuk…."

"Permisi…" sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik daun pintu. "Aku Haruno Sakura," gadis yang baru datang itu memasang senyum lebar ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Ah, Sakura-san. Aku Hyuga Hinata," gadis itu tersenyum malu, pipinya merona merah sementara jemarinya yang lentik menutupi sedikit daerah di bibirnya.

"Oh~ kau juga di kelas E, Hinata-_chan_?" Hinata terkesiap ketika gadis di depannya memanggil nama kecilnya, terlebih ditambahi sufiks -_chan _yang merupakan lambang dari kedekatan antar personal.

"_H-hai_."

"Lho?" Sakura masih berdiri di tengah ruangan yang cukup luas, sedangkan atensinya berlabuh pada tiga ranjang yang terdapat di dalam ruangan. "Satu kamar tiga orang ya? Lalu, satu lagi…."

"Hhhhyyyyyyaaaahhhh!"

BRRAAAKKK!

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan menggebrak pintu. Sakura dan Hinata yang memang sudah berada di dalam kamar terbengong-bengong dengan tingkah wanita itu.

"Menyebalkan sekali wanita-wanita itu!" ia menggerutu dengan menyeret koper-kopernya ke arah ranjang yang paling pinggir, dengan sprai sebuah bunga berwarna ungu; lavender.

"Hm…" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sementara Hinata tampak sibuk dengan _nervous_ dan kata-kata '_ano_'-nya.

"Kenapa, Ino-_chan_?" Sakura bertanya, Ino yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap si penanya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Kenal," Sakura menyeringai lebar, lalu mengamit lengan Ino oleh kedua tangannya. "_ID_-ku _Cherry Blossom_."

"EH?" Ino tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya, mulutnya menganga, sementara kedua manik berwarna biru itu terlihat nyaris sempurna. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Hm," Sakura melepaskan pegangannya, lalu memasang sikap pura-pura berpikir. "Kau menggunakan _account name_ 'Si Cantik Bunga Yamanaka', sedangkan di profil kau juga menuliskan nama aslimu; Yamanaka Ino."

"Yah…" Ino mengembuskan napas pelan. "_Surprise_~" ia mengerlingkan matanya. "Nama kalian siapa? Kalau aku boleh tahu."

"Aku Haruno Sakura, dan ini Hyuga Hinata," Hinata mengangguk ketika namanya dipanggil. "Kalau Ino-chan dan Hinata-chan sudah mengambil tempat di pinggir… aku akan mengambil tempat di tengah saja," Sakura segera melompat ke ranjang dengan _bed cover _berwarna _soft pink_, lalu merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sana. Ino yang melihat hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum maklum.

"Oh iya, _account name_-mu apa Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Ino sambil mulai membongkar dan menata barang bawaannya.

"Umh~ i… itu…."

"Jangan-jangan… 'Semilir Angin' ya?" tebak Ino secara sembarangan, mengingat pribadi Hinata yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang pemilik _account name _itu.

Hinata tercengang seketika. "I… iya…" ia menunduk malu, tak menyangka orang serampangan di depannya dapat menebak dengan begitu tepat.

"He~" Ino sedikit bersiul mendapati tebakkannya adalah jawaban yang benar.

"Ah!" Sakura memekik pelan, dengan cepat ia duduk di tengah ranjang.

"A-ada apa Sa-Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata gugup sekali ketika untuk kali pertama ia berusaha menyamaratakan suatu hubungan di sekitarnya, yaitu dengan memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan akrab.

"Aku harus kembali ke ruangan penyajian, aku belum membawa cukup makanan untuk makan malam," Sakura_ shock_ sendiri.

"Memangnya tadi kau belum makan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Sudah sih," Sakura menoleh sebentar ke arah Ino sementara tapak kakinya hendak melenggang meninggalkan kamar yang dibatasi sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan ukiran daun-daun _momiji_. "Tapi 'kan aku juga butuh makanan untuk tengah malam nanti."

"Kau tak takut gemuk, Sakura-_chan_? Perempuan 'kan tidak boleh makan di atas pukul tujuh," Ino berkata tak percaya.

"Hehehe…" Sakura menyeringai sementara tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku harus cepat-cepa ke pergi, sebelum makanan di sana habis semua!" dalam hitungan mili _ second_, siluet tubuh Sakura sudah raib dari pandangan mereka.

"Hhaaaahhh…."

* * *

><p><strong>Internet University dot com<strong>

**2****nd**** Episode**

* * *

><p>DRAP!<p>

DRAP!

DRAP!

Terdengar dengan jelas suara derap langkah Sakura ketika dirinya berlari menyusuri koridor asrama. Beberapa siswa yang sedang berjalan-jalan memandang Sakura dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, namun Sakura tak memedulikannya, ia terus saja berlari hingga sampai di belokan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau juga akan berada di sini," Sakura segera menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar seseorang sedang berbicara di balik belokan koridor. Dengan ragu, Sakura berusaha mendekat dan menempelkan tubuhnya di sisi dinding yang lengang.

"Kau juga, bukankah kau sibuk dengan perusahaanmu?" si lawan bicara menanggapi dengan jawaban tak kalah ketusnya. "Apa Hinata juga ada di sini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," suara satunya menjawab dengan nada sinisme. "Hati-hati dengan langkahmu, karena kudengar… Itachi juga berada di sekolah ini," ia melewati tubuh lawan bicaranya, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sakura yang salah tingkah; tak tahu harus berbuat apa menjadi heboh sekali ketika lelaki berambut lurus panjang itu berjalan melewatinya. Dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Hyuga Neji; salah satu lelaki yang sedang berdialog itu melewati Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

"Hhhh…" Sakura mengembuskan napas lega ketika Hyuga Neji sudah berjalan menjauhinya. "Nyaris saja…"

"Apanya yang nyaris?"

DEG!

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dalam menggelitik telinganya. Celaka! Kali ini dia dipergoki siapa lagi?

"Penguping," lelaki itu kembali mendaratkan kata-kata hinaan di belakang tubuh Sakura. Sececepat kilat Sakura memutar tubuhnya, hingga pandangannya menangkap sosok lelaki yang sudah dua kali ia lihat hari itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" alis mata Sasuke saing bertaut ketika mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku."

"E-eh?"

"Perempuan menjijikan," setelah berkata seapatis itu, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang diam mematung.

"Ap-pa?" Sakura yang tak menyangka akan dihina sebegitu rupa oleh Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras. Runtuh sudah rasa kagumnya pada lelaki dingin tersebut, kini perasaannya telah digantikan oleh perasaan lain yang lebih membuncah dan berkecamuk,

yaitu… perasaan benci.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

><p>Terimakasih atas atensinya selama ini pada ff IU(dot)com ini Minna~ Jika Minna berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan sebuah komentar di kotak review :D<p> 


	4. Terbentuknya Tim non Konsolidasi

**.**

**Internet university dot com**

**A SasuSaku fiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Internet university dot com©Nurama Nurmala**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alternate Univers, Another 'abal' story**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerita sebelumnya….<strong>_

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Terdengar dengan jelas suara derap langkah Sakura ketika dirinya berlari menyusuri koridor asrama. Beberapa siswa yang sedang berjalan-jalan memandang Sakura dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, namun Sakura tak memedulikannya, ia terus saja berlari hingga sampai di belokan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau juga akan berada di sini," Sakura segera menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar seseorang sedang berbicara di balik belokan koridor. Dengan ragu, Sakura berusaha mendekat dan menempelkan tubuhnya di sisi dinding yang lengang.

"Kau juga, bukankah kau sibuk dengan perusahaanmu?" si lawan bicara menanggapi dengan jawaban tak kalah ketusnya. "Apa Hinata juga ada di sini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," suara satunya menjawab dengan nada sinisme. "Hati-hati dengan langkahmu, karena kudengar… Itachi juga berada di sekolah ini," ia melewati tubuh lawan bicaranya, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sakura yang salah tingkah; tak tahu harus berbuat apa menjadi heboh sekali ketika lelaki berambut lurus panjang itu berjalan melewatinya. Dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Hyuga Neji; salah satu lelaki yang sedang berdialog itu melewati Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

"Hhhh…" Sakura mengembuskan napas lega ketika Hyuga Neji sudah berjalan menjauhinya. "Nyaris saja…"

"Apanya yang nyaris?"

DEG!

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dalam menggelitik telinganya. Celaka! Kali ini dia dipergoki siapa lagi?

"Penguping," lelaki itu kembali mendaratkan kata-kata hinaan di belakang tubuh Sakura. Sececepat kilat Sakura memutar tubuhnya, hingga pandangannya menangkap sosok lelaki yang sudah dua kali ia lihat hari itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" alis mata Sasuke saing bertaut ketika mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku."

"E-eh?"

"Perempuan menjijikan," setelah berkata seapatis itu, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang diam mematung.

"Ap-pa?" Sakura yang tak menyangka akan dihina sebegitu rupa oleh Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras. Runtuh sudah rasa kagumnya pada lelaki dingin tersebut, kini perasaannya telah digantikan oleh perasaan lain yang lebih membuncah dan berkecamuk,

yaitu… perasaan benci.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet University dot com<strong>

**3****rd**** Chapter**

Ganteng bolehlah… tapi menyandang sikap congkak, jujur saja, Sakura jadi jengah melihatnya. Bahkan memandang wajahnya saja ia enggan.

Contohnya seperti pagi ini, semua murid berkumpul kembali untuk sarapan pagi, manik _emerald_-nya menangkap kemilau sang Uchiha di sudut ruangan dengan beberapa temannya yang diketahui bernama Kabuto dan Shikamaru. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa para perempuan yang menggilai orang itu tak melihat kecacatan besar dalam dirinya? Yaitu… dia tak lebih dari seorang berhati iblis, yang bahkan tak pantas untuk dilihat. Tak sadarkah mereka? Perempuan berambut merah muda itu kembali mendengus tak senang.

"Kau kenapa sih Sakura? Dari tadi uring-uringan sendiri?" Ino yang memang selalu mengedepankan kejujuran akhirnya bertanya bingung, disandang sang gadis Hyuuga yang setuju disertai anggukkan, mereka merapat ke sisi kiri dan kanan Sakura.

"Kalian coba lihat itu," Sakura mendelik cepat ke arah Sasuke, diikuti oleh tatapan Ino dan Hinata. "Aku benar-benar tak suka padanya. Mengganggu mata saja."

Ino hanya merengut tak mengerti lalu menggeleng dan mengerling bosan, sedangkan Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Bisa saja saat ini kau bilang benci padanya, suatu hari kau pasti jatuh cinta padanya," kata-kata merupakan sebuah doa. Namun saat ini, mereka bertiga belum sadar atas rencana takdir kepada mereka. Sakura kembali mendengus sebal, lalu menatap Ino tak percaya.

"Mana bisa?" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu tertawa garing. "Tak mungkin, dan tak akan pernah. Lagipula… sisi mana yang terlihat bagus dari dia selain wajah sarkastiknya?" Sakura seketika menghentikan adu ideologinya, lalu menyipitkan mata dan memandang Ino dengan seringai curiga. "Jangan-jangan malah kau yang suka padanya, Ino? Sampai kau membelanya seperti ini."

"Apa?" kali ini Ino yang membeliak tak percaya. "Dia bukan tipeku," jawabnya tak suka. "Aku tak suka lelaki seperti dia."

"Oh, ya? Lalu tipemu?" Ino berpikir seketika. Namun ketika jari telunjuknya teracung, dan mulutnya membuka untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata, tindakannya seketika terinterupsi oleh gumaman seseorang.

"Sasuke-_san_ itu… sebenarnya adalah orang baik."

Sakura dan Ino berpandangan tak percaya; _shock_.

"Apa?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya, lalu memandang Hinata; yang masih berjibaku dengan kegugupannya dengan tatapan yang menginterogasi. "Kau kenal dia Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Orang tua Sasuke… dan orang tuaku adalah teman lama," Sakura akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata dan ber-hm disertai anggukan.

"Baik bagaimana? Dia bisa baik juga?" ternyata pernyataan Hinata tentang Sasuke tak cukup untuk meruntuhkan imej buruk Sasuke di mata Sakura.

Hinata bergumam ragu, wajahnya bersemu merah, namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis, hingga Sakura dan Ino kembali mendesah dalam. Ya, ternyata… si lelaki iblis itu memang tak punya kebaikan dalam dirinya. Sakura tersenyum menang.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet University dot com<strong>

**3****rd**** Chapter**

Siang hari di Hokkaido tak ubahnya ketika malam datang dan mencumbui Kasukabe, apalagi ini adalah musimnya Hokkaido; musim dingin, bersalju, dan suhu berada di bawah 10 derajat celcius. Auditorium dari bangunan megah itu kini telah disesaki ratusan murid yang ramai-ramai melepaskan mantel hangatnya dan menyampirkannya di kulit kursi.

_Of Cures._

Penjelasan mengenai silabus sekolah pendek ini harus disampaikan secepatnya. Semua murid terlihat sangat antusias dalam menyambutnya. Murid-murid duduk berdasarkan pembagian kelas dan urutan prestasi yang jujur saja… deskriminatif. Seluruh murid kelas D berada di sayap kiri auditorium, lalu murid kelas C pada sayap kanan auditorium, sementara murid kelas A dan B berada di tengah-tengah; mendapat posisi paling strategis untuk mengamati.

"Selama siang, semua," pertemuan hari itu dibuka oleh suara seorang wanita tegas berambut pirang, yang seterusnya akan dikenal sebagai wakil kepala sekolah; Tsunade-_sama_. "Oke, langsung saja pada topik hari ini—"

**Di tempat lain.**

Krriiieeetttt….

Pintu dari kayu yang dicat itu terbuka perlahan, mencuri perhatian dari semua orang yang terduduk penasaran di ruangan bernama "Rasamala" itu.

Perlahan, sosok tinggi berambut perak menampakan diri di antara sela daun pintu. Wajahnya seolah meradiasikan sikap "Aku tak mau tahu". Dengan tatapan pasrah, dan sebuah buku yang terlunta-lunta diapitan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, ia memasuki ruangan itu lalu tampil di tengah sorotan mata yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Kalian semua… murid kelas E?" sebuah suara yang cukup merdu mengalun terdengar melalui masker hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk. "Namaku, Kakashi. Aku yang akan bertindak sebagai penanggung jawab kelas ini dalam dua bulan ke depan."

"Maksudnya… Anda adalah wali kelas kami?" seorang pria dengan kacamata bulat dan warna rambut tak jauh dari Kakashi-_Sensei_ itu pun angkat bicara.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," ia menatap lelaki berkacamata itu sekilas, lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya menjarah seisi kelas untuk kemudian mendesah param. "Baiklah, jumlah siswa di kelas E ini…" ia mengambil sebuah tablet PC dari tas yang disampirkannya di belakang punggungnya, lalu tampak menyentuhnya untuk mendapatkan data. "Ada 12 orang," ia mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hm… lebih banyak dari angkatan tahun sebelumnya," semua orang hanya bisa terdiam dan merekam dengan sungguh-sungguh gerak-gerik Kakashi-_Sensei_ dengan kedua atensi mereka.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa kalian ditempatkan di kelas ini?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Yang jelas, bukan menjadi yang terbodoh," seorang lelaki bermimik dingin menimpali pertanyaan itu sekenanya. Rambut panjangnya terurai, membuat Sakura kembali teringat pada kejadian sehari sebelumnya ketika lelaki itu berbicara dengan pemuda Uchiha yang sangat ia benci.

"Ya, benar," Kakashi-_Sensei _terlihat memejamkan matanya; berpikir. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, semuanya hanya bisa meraba-raba. "Kalian tahu seperti apa orang-orang di kelas A?"

"Mereka adalah sekumpulan orang pintar," seorang pria yang sedang bertopang dagu (terasa aura kemalasannya menguar) menimpali dengan setengah hasrat.

"Ya, benar. Dan kalian?"

Semua diam; bingung, tak ada jawaban.

"Kita adalah sekumpulan orang-orang tangguh!" seorang pria berambut _spike_ kuning meneriakkannya dengan lantang, membuat semua orang terkesima, lalu mengulum senyum tipis di bibir mereka.

Kala itu… sepasang _emerald _tampak bersinar-sinar memandangi sosok yang sangat menyilaukan itu.

"Benar," dari perubahan ekspresi di matanya yang sipit, sudah dipastikan ia tengah tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekat menuju baris pertama. "E, bukanlah sebuah tingkat kelas. Bukan berarti kualitas kalian berada di bawah kelas D," sebagian besar dari mereka mengangguk; menyadari potensi masing-masing yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. "_E-Class_, adalah singkatan dari… _Expert Class_."

Semua pasang mata itu berbinar, sementara seulas senyum bangga terlukis ketika mendengar perkataan dan pengakuan Kakashi-_Sensei_.

_Expert Class…._

_Expert Class…._

_Expert Class…._

_Expert Class…._

Selama seharian itu, kata-kata yang ucapkan Kakashi-_Sensei_ dengan penuh kebanggaan, terus terngiang di telinga mereka sampai mereka memeluk bujuk rayu mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet University dot com<strong>

**3****rd**** Chapter**

…

...

…

…

…

…

"Oke? Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" semua orang terdiam setelah mendengarkan penjelasan lelaki berambut perak itu tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan selama dua bulan.

"Berburu… harta karun?" pemuda berambut _spike_ itu membeliakkan matanya tanda semangat.

"Ya."

"Maksudmu, dalam dua bulan ini, kita akan… BERBURU HARTA KARUN?"

Kakashi-_Sensei_ menutup kedua cuping telinganya, lalu sekali lagi menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, "Ya."

"KEREEEEENNNNN!" dia melompat dari kursi sementara kedua lengannya mengepal keras meninju udara dengan semangat. Yang mana apa yang ia lakukan sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dari tadi.

"Oke, aku belum selesai menyampaikan semua informasinya, harap semua kembali duduk di kursinya masing-masing," seorang wanita bercepol dua segera menarik baju lelaki berambut _spike_ itu, dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak membuat keonaran. "Oke, terima kasih," Kakashi-_Sensei_ memandang wanita itu sekilas, setelah wanita itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, ia pun meneruskan kata-katanya lagi. "Kalian akan membentuk sebuah tim dalam berburu," semua tampak mengerutkan alis, namun tetap setia pada kebisuan. "Satu tim terdiri dari dua orang. Dan dua orang yang terpilih dalam tim itu akan terus bekerja sama selama dua bulan ini, tanpa terkecuali," ia menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya bak sebuah ancaman di muka.

"Dan… apakah harta karun yang disebut sebagai hadiah itu?" salah seorang murid bertanya, namun Kakashi-_Sensei_ hanya menggeleng, lalu mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya.

"Sesuatu yang teramat berharga, dan akan berguna hingga kalian semua tua."

Semuanya terdiam, tergugu dan sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Baiklah!" Kakashi-_Sensei_ memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka semua dengan tepukan, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi beberapa lipatan kertas kecil-kecil. "Enam orang dengan skor tertinggi akan mengambil sebuah kertas yang berisi nama enam orang sisanya. Dan orang yang mengambil kertas bertuliskan nama itu akan ber-_partner_ dengan orang yang namanya tertulis disana. Apa semuanya paham?"

"_Hai_!" sebuah bentuk sepakat akhirnya terdengar.

"Oke," Kakashi-_Sensei_ mengangkat kotak kecil transparan itu, lalu menyodorkannya di depan mereka. "Dimulai dari… Uchiha Sasuke."

Semua mata saling melirik liar, mencari seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ketika Sakura kembali mendengus, seorang lelaki yang duduk di kursi paling belakang akhirnya berdiri. Dan ketika kedua _emerald_ itu mengerling bosan, lelaki itu berjalan pelan ke depan kelas; berjalan menuju Kakashi-_Sensei _yang menantinya.

"_Jangan aku. Jangan sampai aku. Jangan sampai aku berpasangan dengan orang menyebalkan macam dia. Oh, Kami-Sama… jangan sampai aku…" _Sakura yang tengah sibuk merapal mantera memejamkan matanya keras; radiasi tekad diri yang terpancang kuat. Sementara tangannya saling bergumul dalam kegelisahan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ayo pilih _partner_-mu," tak membuang waktu, Sasuke mulai mengulurkan tangannya, lalu meraih secarik kertas secara acak dari kotak itu dan membukanya. Ia terdiam; tak berekspresi. "Siapa rekanmu?" ia membalikkan kertas itu, lalu memperlihatkannya pada Kakashi-_Sensei_.

"Seseorang benama Haruno Sakura."

HEG!

Terkejut. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu… membatu.

"Sakura!" pukulan Ino di bahu gadis itu kembali menariknya ke dalam realitas. Perlahan, Uchiha Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan merendahkan. Beberapa detik tatapan mereka bertemu. Berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya, Sakura memalingkan mukanya ke sisi kiri meja.

Sasuke kembali melabuhkan pandangannya dan menatap Kakashi-_Sensei_ dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku tak ingin ber-_partner_ dengan gadis itu," tuturnya jujur, langsung, dan KEJI.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut.

"Kenapa?" dengan bijak Kakashi-_Sensei_ menanyakan alasannya terlebih dahulu sebelum melarang.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," dengan tatapan kesal ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke. Ini adalah peraturan, kau tidak bisa bersikap semaumu," Kakashi-_Sensei_ menginterupsi langkah Sasuke. Menaati peraturan tidaklah semenyenangkan itu. Dia sadar. Tapi setidaknya, ia harus meruntuhkan ego Uchiha yang satu ini dan menempatkannya dalam derajat yang sama dengan semua orang yang berada dalam kelas itu.

"Baik, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari program ini."

Ucapan Sasuke sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu sukses membuat semuanya tertegun.

"APPPAAAA?" tanpa sadar Sakura menggebrak mejanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet University dot com<strong>

**3****rd**** Chapter**

Entahlah, apakah keputusan ini dapat diterima oleh ayahnya atau tidak. Tapi ia tidak bisa terus berada dalam situasi dan permainan konyol seperti ini. Waktu dua bulan dihabiskan hanya untuk berburu harta karun bodoh bersama seorang gadis bodoh?

Lebih baik ia tidur selama dua bulan.

Oh, ayolah. Kegiatan ini sangat tidak masuk akal bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam waktu dua bulan ia dapat melakukan banyak hal berguna daripada ikut kompetisi semacam ini. Ya, dia dapat mengemukakan alasan itu pada _Tou-san_-nya. Dan _Tou-san_-nya pasti akan setuju.

Saat itu semua murid masih dibekali sebuah materi mengenai pelajaran-pelajaran formal yang akan mereka dapatkan di samping berkompetisi mencari harta karun hingga semua pelataran tempat _hang out_ kosong; tak ditempati siapapun, begitupun kamar-kamar hunian yang akan mereka tempati selama dua bulan.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Hanya tinggal mengecek semua barang-barang penting yang akan ia informasikan pada _bell boy_ untuk dikemasi, seseorang di balik pintu datang dan menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke sudah mencapai pintu dan menarik gerendel pintu kamar itu untuk melihat wajah si pemilik urusan.

Dan ternyata, yang lagi-lagi mengganggu Uchiha Sasuke adalah… ya, benar.

"Kau lagi?" kali ini nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf; keheranan bercampur kesal yang sangat tajam di setiap biramanya. Sasuke hendak menutup pintu, namun dihalangi oleh tangan kanan Sakura.

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu," ia mengutarakan maksudnya secara langsung. Terlihat sekali ia mati-matian menahan emosinya karena telah merendahkan harga dirinya dengan cara yang enggan ia ingat untuk sepuluh tahun ke depan.

"Ada apa?" sadar ia tak akan bisa menang tekad dengan gadis bebal ini, Sasuke pun melangkah mundur masuk kembali ke dalam kamar untuk meneruskan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kenapa kau begitu egois?" setelah menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, ia berjalan pelan menuju Uchiha bungsu yang hanya menampakkan punggungnya. "Kenapa kau begitu manja?" masih tak ada reaksi. Sakura kembali meneruskan tuturan tajam itu. "Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?" ia menyerah. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menerjang lelaki di depannya dan melayangkan beberapa tinju di wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Bukan urusanmu," satu kata yang sebenarnya tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah apapun di dunia ini pun keluar sebagai pembelaan diri. _What_?

Srreeettt….

Dilihatnya ada dua tempat tidur lain di kamar ini. Ya, sama seperti kamarnya yang memang ditujukan untuk tiga orang. Namun daripada duduk di sisi kasur yang agak berjauhan, Sakura lebih memilih duduk di sisi kasur yang terdekat dengan Sasuke. Ya, ia duduk di tempat yang pernah dijadikan alas tidur dari pria berdarah dingin itu.

"Perlu kau tahu, aku juga sangat tak ingin berpasangan denganmu, percayalah, rasa engganku lebih besar dari ketidakinginanmu," ia mengerling dan memerangkap sosok Sasuke dalam kebenciannya. "tapi sikapmu barusan, benar-benar tidak etis sebagai manusia yang bertanggung jawab. Kau tidak bisa menentang peraturan yang ada, mengemukakan kenginanmu, lalu pergi begitu saja. Kau adalah orang paling tidak bertanggungjawab yang pernah kutemui!"

Sakura harap usahanya berhasil.

Seseorang dengan harga diri yang sangat tinggi biasanya tidak akan terima dikatai seperti itu. Ia akan kembali dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak setara dengan sampah walau dengan emosi dan kebencian mendalam pada gadis berambut _pink _itu. Bagi Sakura hal itu tak jadi masalah. Toh lelaki berambut _raven_ ini memang sudah membencinya lebih dulu.

Asal ia tidak menghancurkan pencapaian yang bahkan belum ia capai, ia akan bersabar untuk dua bulan ke depan berpasangan dengan anak iblis ini.

Namun… entah Sasuke yang tak ingin menanggapi omongan tak penting dari gadis bodoh di sampingnya, atau ia memandang bahwa tingkah gadis ini adalah sebuah kesia-siaan terbesar yang pernah ada; memaksa Uchiha bungsu ini untuk melakukan hal yang tak ingin ia lakukan.

Tapi Uchiha satu ini belum mengenal Haruno Sakura kita.

Tak tahukah ia bahwa Sakura adalah seorang gadis batu yang keras tekadnya? Ia tidak pernah meloloskan apa yang diinginkannya selama ini.

Terkecuali… kematian ayah dan ibunya yang tak bisa terelakkan.

Darah sudah mencapai ubun-ubun Sakura.

STOP!

Akalnya tak lagi berkonklusi. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran dan ia siap menerkam siapa saja.

GREP!

Dicengkramnya lengan Uchiha bungsu itu sekuat tenaga, lalu ditariknya hingga ia ambruk di atas kasur. Dengan lengan yang bebas, ia mengunci leher Sasuke; mencekiknya, sementara lengan kirinya masih menahan bahu kiri Sasuke.

Tatapannya menggarang, sementara desah napas itu berteriak menguar irama konstan. "Dengarkan aku," ia berbisik parau; menahan diri agar tak memukuli orang yang akan menjadi rekannya nanti. "Kalau kau menghancurkan rencanaku ini… aku tidak akan ragu lagi, aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku," ia berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap _onix_ itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Kemarahanku tak hanya berhenti di situ. Aku juga… akan menghancurkan hidupmu!"

"Haaahh… haahh… haahh…" tarikan napas Sakura terdengar jelas di ruangan sepi itu. Sementara tingkah laku dan kata-kata Sakura tengah membuat lelaki dingin itu terdiam.

Sementara rantai rasionalitas kembali merajut dalam pelan, sebuah kejadian yang tak mereka sangka malah muncul di tengah kondisi yang tidak tepat.

Kriiieeetttt!

"Sasuke, bagaimapun juga, kau jangan sampai—"

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang diikuti dua orang lain di belakangnya seketika membatu setelah mereka membuka grendel pintu tanpa permisi.

Pemandangan tabu yang seharusnya tak mereka lihat telah tersajikan dalam _angle_ yang sangat tepat.

"_Jadi… mereka pacaran?"_

Itulah hal pertama yang berkelebat dalam pikiran mereka setelah melihat Sakura dan Sasuke tengah bergumul di tempat tidur.

Dan paniknya Sakura, bahwa salah satu dari ketiga orang yang memergoki kejadian yang tak disengaja itu adalah seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang telah menyita perhatiannya selama beberapa menit sebelum ini.

"BUKAN! INI BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN!"

Raungan Sakura sukses membuat kamar Sasuke gaduh untuk 30 menit kemudian.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet University dot com<strong>

**3****rd**** Chapter**

Untungnya mulut lelaki tak sebocor mulut perempuan. Walau ia risih dengan tatapan Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru yang kemarin sore memergoki perbuatannya, ia tak bisa menghindar dari _judgement_ mereka; _Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke_.

Ia meraung, berteriak, dan sukses membuat semua bantal di kamarnya (termasuk milik Ino dan Hinata) hancur karena kemarahannya. Karena kejadian kemarin, kini bertambahlah alasan kebencian Sakura pada pemuda berambut _raven _itu.

Walau Kakashi-_Sensei_ yang tengah menerangkan mata pelajaran Geologi bercuap ingar di depannya, namun perhatiannya kini tetap tak teralihkan dari mimpi buruk kemarin. Oke, tak jadi masalah sekarang Sasuke mau keluar dan menolak menjadi _partner_-nya. Ia tak berkeberatan. IA AKAN SENANG SEKALI. SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH AKAN SENANG SEKALI!

Sebuah pengharapan baru akhirnya ia toreh untuk diazamkan, namun kerlingan maksud takdir tak bisa ditentang oleh seorang Haruno Sakura sekalipun.

Perlahan, pintu kelas itu berderak terbuka, dan sebuah sosok terbingkai indah menyedot semua perhatian. Uchiha Sasuke… berdiri di samping pintu.

"Sasuke? Bukankah kau mengundurkan diri?" tanya Kakashi-_Sensei_ bingung.

Namun Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok wanita berambut _pink_ yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sengit bercampur bingung.

"Tidak," ia menimpali. "Aku berubah pikiran."

Semua orang yang berada di sana terkesima dengan penuturan Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan sebagai sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura lebih lekat, dengan sebuah tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Di sini… ada sesuatu yang menarik."

Tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi sarkastik dalam dirinya, dengan mempertahankan ego dan harga dirinya, ia berjalan dengan pasti menuju meja paling belakang.

"APA YANG IA RENCANAKAN?"akhirnya_ inner _Sakura berteriak frustasi menghadapi keputusan ganjil yang sudah dibuat _raven _iblis itu.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

><p>Sebentar lagi lebaran. Dengan updatenya , semoga bisa membawa nuansa baru kepada Anda semua ya :)<p>

Akhir kata, Taqoballohu minna waminkum, siamana wa siamakum. Taqobal ya kariimm…

Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin semua… ^^

Sampai bertemu lagi chapter depan ;)


	5. Munculnya No Face

**.**

**Internet university dot com**

**A SasuSaku fiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Internet university dot com©Nurama Nurmala**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alternate Univers, Another 'abal' story**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerita sebelumnya…<strong>_

Untungnya mulut lelaki tak sebocor mulut perempuan. Walau ia risih dengan tatapan Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru yang kemarin sore memergoki perbuatannya, ia tak bisa menghindar dari _judgement_ mereka; _Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke_.

Ia meraung, berteriak, dan sukses membuat semua bantal di kamarnya (termasuk milik Ino dan Hinata) hancur karena kemarahannya. Karena kejadian kemarin, kini bertambahlah alasan kebencian Sakura pada pemuda berambut _raven _itu.

Walau Kakashi-_Sensei_ yang tengah menerangkan mata pelajaran Geologi bercuap ingar di depannya, namun perhatiannya kini tetap tak teralihkan dari mimpi buruk kemarin. Oke, tak jadi masalah sekarang Sasuke mau keluar dan menolak menjadi _partner_-nya. Ia tak berkeberatan. IA AKAN SENANG SEKALI. SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH AKAN SENANG SEKALI!

Sebuah pengharapan baru akhirnya ia toreh untuk diazamkan, namun kerlingan maksud takdir tak bisa ditentang oleh seorang Haruno Sakura sekalipun.

Perlahan, pintu kelas itu berderak terbuka, dan sebuah sosok terbingkai indah menyedot semua perhatian. Uchiha Sasuke… berdiri di samping pintu.

"Sasuke? Bukankah kau mengundurkan diri?" tanya Kakashi-_Sensei_ bingung.

Namun Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok wanita berambut _pink_ yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sengit bercampur bingung.

"Tidak," ia menimpali. "Aku berubah pikiran."

Semua orang yang berada di sana terkesima dengan penuturan Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan sebagai sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura lebih lekat, dengan sebuah tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Di sini… ada sesuatu yang menarik."

Tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi sarkastik dalam dirinya, dengan mempertahankan ego dan harga dirinya, ia berjalan dengan pasti menuju meja paling belakang.

"APA YANG IA RENCANAKAN?"akhirnya_ inner _Sakura berteriak frustasi menghadapi keputusan ganjil yang sudah dibuat _raven _iblis itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet University dot com<strong>

**4th Chapter**

"Aku tekankan sekali lagi, bahwa kompetisi pencarian harta karun ini dapat dilakukan dimana saja dan kapan saja. Jadi tak ada kesempatan bagi kalian untuk lengah," Kakashi-_Sensei_ mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pertanda yang ia sampaikan sangatlah serius. "Kalian tidak hanya berkompetisi dengan orang-orang E Class saja, tapi dari D Class sampai A Class. Jadi sudah jelas bahwa saingan kalian sangatlah banyak. Ratusan orang."

Semua tampak serius. Tampak menelan ludah.

"Komunikasi di sini sangat penting, dan chemistry di antara rekan tim pun menjadi penentu dalam kompetisi ini. Jadi aku sarankan, hubungan pribadi antar personal juga haruslah sangat baik," kali ini tatapan Kakashi-Sensei berlabuh pada dua sosok. Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura.

Dengan tatapan kesal Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke semunya dinding yang lengang.

"Baiklah, kelas hari ini selesai. Bersiap-siaplah kalian dalam menghadapi semua kejadian yang belum dan akan terjadi," langkahnya terapit sebuah maksud lain hingga petak lantai merekam kebisuan dalam geraknya. Ia belum menyampaikan semuanya. Ya, tak selengkap wali kelas lain. Dan ia tak menyampaikan apapun selain… semangat dan besarnya harapan akan kemenangan.

Pintu geser itu berderak ketika ia keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan 12 murid E Class yang langsung berbaur dengan tim masing-masing.

"Aku pergi ke timku dulu ya, Sakura," lalu Ino dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Tunggu! Kau… satu tim dengan siapa?" tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Ia sudah melemparkan berates sumpah serapah selama Kakashi-_Sensei _mengajar hingga bibirnya mengering secara drastis.

"Dengan pria aneh di sana," ibu jarinya menunjuk sebuah arah. Di sana terduduk seorang pria berambut pendek dengan ekspresinya yang seolah terus… tersenyum—eh? "Namanya Sai, dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku."

"Haaa…" Sakura mengangguk frustasi. Manik _emerald_-nya kini menangkap sesosok pria berambut kuning; yang sehari sebelumnya telah menyita perhatian dan mungkin hatinya, tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah… Hinata?

Sakura mendesah napas param.

Sesuai perkiran, Sasuke tidak menghampirinya. Ia malah berjalan menjauh; keluar kelas. Sekali lagi, Sakura berjerumat kesal.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet University dot com<strong>

**4th Chapter**

Langit Hokaido begitu jernih ketika cuaca cerah. Namun sayangnya Sakura tak dapat melihat birunya langit dan betapa bersihnya awan hari ini. Pemandangan yang sedari tadi tertangkap atensi menawan itu hanyalah langit putih membentang dari kiri ke kanan, dan sebuah bukit yang tak kalah putih karena tertutup salju yang turun pada malam sebelumnya.

Ia sudah berada selama 2 jam di pekarangan gedung itu. Menendang-nendang gundukan salju tiada ujung. Begitu seterusnya sampai sebuah suara menegurnya dari belakang.

"Kesal karena Sasuke kembali?"

Dalam keterkejutannya Sakura menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang mungkin lebih tua darinya setahun atau mungkin dua tahun tengah berdiri tegap dengan ekspresi angkuh yang tak kalah dari dinginnya butiran salju.

Dia Hyuuga Neji. Kakak Hinata.

"Ya atau tidak jawabanku, tak ada hubungannya denganmu," Sakura benci pada Sasuke. Tapi Sakura juga benci pemuda Hyuuga ini sekalipun ia adalah kakak dari Hinata.

"ID-mu _Cherry Blossom_ 'kan?" Sakura sedikit tersentak sampai akhirnya pandangannya berubah menyalang. "Kau tahu apa ID-ku?"

Tak menunggu waktu lagi Sakura menggeram dengan kejengkelan. "Bukan urusanku!"

"Aku adalah _No Face_."

DEG!

Manik_ Emerald _itu berbinar tajam. Takjub. Terkesima. Dan… terkejut bagai menemui mimpi buruknya.

"_No… Face_?"

Ingatannya kembali berlayar, tak ingin berlabuh. Masih segar dalam memoarnya bahwa selama ia menempuh pendidikan di Internet University dot com, ada seseorang yang katakanlah teramat dekat dengannya.

Saat itu minggu kedua di musim semi, IU dot com tengah mengadakan pertandingan survival dalam dunia maya. Ia kesal karena ia berada di urutan ke enam di antara seluruh murid IU dot com. Entah ia memendam dendam pada siapapun yang telah mengalahkannya, entah ia terbujuk rasa penasaran yang merongrong diri, ia nekat untuk mengetahui siapa 5 peringkat atas lewat jalur _illegal_. Yaitu… _hacking_.

Urutan pemenang sengaja tak dipampangkan di _board_ pengumuman demi menghindari tindakan yang tidak diinginkan. Karena itulah ia mulai dengan mencari tahu siapa saja lima akun yang berada di peringkat lima besar.

To-ma-to

Stop

No Face

A-Red

Black Chemistry

Kelima akun itu tampil sebagai orang dengan perolehan nilai terbesar.

Ketika Sakura hendak masuk ke langkah selanjutnya, yaitu mengetahui jenis item langka apa saja yang dimiliki mereka, Sakura tidak bisa masuk ke dalam dua akun. Yaitu akun milik To-ma-to, dan satu lagi adalah… akun milik _No Face_.

Ketika ia dalam proses membobol firewall, dengan sekali serang, sistem keamanan To-ma-to langsung menghancurkan elegi Sakura hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa diperbuatnya, kecuali ia mau mengulang dari awal; membuat sistem perusak firewall dan pertahanan lainnya. Lain lagi ketika ia berusaha masuk dan meretas akun No Face. Secara lembut No Face mengantar Sakura pada sebuah Gap dalam sistem, lalu menjebaknya di sana. Tak tanggung-tanggung, No Face langsung melancarkan serangan balik dan akhirnya menyusup ke dalam akun Sakura dan memporak-porandakkan isinya.

Di sana ia mendapat kesimpulan… bahwa To-ma-to dan No Face… sangat benci kekalahan.

Walau hubungan Sakura dan No Face terlihat buruk, namun di sanalah awal mereka jadi sering bertukar sapa, menanyakan perkembangan masing-masing atau sekadar menanyakan rahasia dalam setiap misi. Hingga kedekatan itu semakin lama semakin intens, dan No Face tahu segala kebiasaan Sakura. Sekalipun itu kebiasaan buruk.

Sakura bisa bersikap secara jujur, dan mulai merasakan rasa nyaman ketika ia melihat akun No Face muncul dalam layar komputernya.

Tak pernah terbayangkan bahwa ia akan sebenci ini pada No Face di dunia nyata.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya? Atau kau kecewa bahwa No Face itu aku?" Sakura enggan menjawab. Ia harus mengontrol emosinya. Ya. Lelaki ini adalah kakak Hinata, dan ia adalah No Face. Dia tak mungkin seburuk itu 'kan?

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit… terkejut," tukas Sakura pelan. Neji, yang ia kenal sebagai No Face, untuk pertama kalinya… terlihat mengukir senyum hangat.

Tak disadari oleh siapapun, baik itu oleh Sakura, atau bahkan oleh Neji, sepasang manik berwarna hitam pekat tampak mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik mereka. Tatapannya menyalang, sementara tangannya yang terkepal bergetar dasyat. Dadanya yang bidang naik turun karena napas yang tak konstan. Sudah pasti dia tak suka ketika dua orang di depannya bertukar sua.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet University dot com<strong>

**4th Chapter**

Sore itu entah kenapa Sakura ingin sekali mengunjungi ruangan besar-mewah tempat A _Class_ berada. Walau Kakashi-_Sensei_ sudah memberitahu seisi E _Class_ bahwa E _Class _terdiri dari orang-orang yang _expert_ dalam bidangnya masing-masing, namun ia tak habis pikir… kenapa _E Class_ ditempatkan di sebuah ruangan biasa-biasa saja yang terkesan terkucil, sementara A _Class _mendapatkan segala macam fasilitas yang ada. Kalau begini, bukankah mereka dapat menang dengan mudah? Terlebih lagi mereka itu pintar, cerdas, dan jenius!

Sebenarnya… ia hanya ingin mencoba fasilitas itu.

Ingat? Sakura adalah gadis miskin.

Beruntung sekali Ino dapat satu kelompok dengan seorang pria ramah bernama Sai. Dan… teramat sangat beruntungnya Hinata dapat satu kelompok dengan pria bersemangat seperti Naruto. Ia mengutuki dirinya yang sat kelompok dengan Sasuke!

Sebenarnya ia bingung pada apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika waktu kosong seperti ini. Ino dan Hinata pasti sedang sibuk mengorek informasi kompetisi tahun-tahun sebelumnya dengan partner masing-masing. Sedangkan dia?

_Terpuruk sekali nasibku…._

GRREEEEPPPP!

"KYYYAAAAA!"

Ketika Sakura tengah menapaki ceruk tangga dan sampai pada anak tangga teratas, sebuah tangan menariknya cepat hingga tubuhnya yang tak siap pada kejadian mendadak ikut tersungkur dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Napasnya tersengal karena kaget sementara manik matanya bergerak lincah mendeteksi dimana ia berada sekarang.

Ruangan sepi, kosong, dan banyak peralatan musik di sini.

Seraut wajah dengan rahang tegas menatap Sakura intens. Sontak membuat gadis berambut perah itu mundur dua petak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia membentak Sasuke dengan urat-urat biru di sekitar lehernya.

BRRAAAKKK!

Rupanya kali ini Sasuke juga tak kalah emosi. Ia memegang leher dan bahu kiri Sakura, persis seperti yang dilakukan Sakura pada dirinya kemarin malam. Tubuh Sakura terhimpit pada sisi dinding yang dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hyuuga sialan itu?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan dingin, kejam, dan sarat dengan kebencian.

"Bukan urusanmu!" tukas Sakura cepat; tak ingin memandang wajah menjijikan yang masih memandangnya bak gumpalan daging yang siap disantap.

"Dia adalah musuhku! Aku tak ingin kau dekat dengan dia, mengerti?" bagai dipacu _timer_ pengungkapan, pandangan Sasuke tak lagi jernih jika menyangkut pemuda Hyuuga itu. Napasnya kian memburu sementara onyx itu masih memancangkan pandangan pertentangan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh dekat dengan dia? Kenapa kau sok mengatur?" kewarasan Sakura pun terenggut. Ia tak sudi diatur oleh pemuda yang dibencinya. Tak ingin dan tak sudi. Sedangkan alasan Sasuke melarang hubungan dekat antara Neji dan Sakura adalah karena… bisa jadi, Neji memanfaatkan Sakura untuk menjatuhkannya dalam kompetisi ini. Karena Sakura adalah partner dari Sasuke, mau tidak mau kini Sakura menjadi bagian diri Sasuke.

"Dia… berbahaya," akhirnya Sasuke berucap. "Dia bisa menghancurkan hidupmu," _Onyx_ itu bergerak-gerak lincah menangkap pergerakan _Emerald _yang tertawan pada sosoknya. "Dia pernah melakukannya… pada hidupku!"

Sakura… terdiam.

Ekspresinya tampak bingung, namun jauh di pikirannya ia tengah mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan.

Ya, jika diingat lagi, cara No Face memergokinya… sangat tidak wajar. Ia tipikal orang yang obsesif. Dan itu agak berbahaya. Kedua alis mata Sakura beradu padan ketika ia memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah paham," Sasuke mengendurkan pegangannya pada Sakura, lalu menarik napas panjang. Bagaimana ia tidak sepanik ini? Sakura, yang merupakan rekan satu timnya akan berada di sampingnya selama kurun waktu dua bulan. Sedikit banyaknya ia akan tahu tentang Sasuke dan hal itu sudah pasti diendus oleh Neji. Entah ada dendam apa antara mereka di masa lalu, namun masing-masing dari mereka tak bisa melepaskan pengawasan diantara satu sama lain.

Yang paling mengenali dirimu adalah… musuhmu.

Mungkin pepatah itu benar. Namun kita belum melihat kebenarannya.

Mata _Onyx_ itu tertawan oleh sesuatu yang mengganggu dirinya. "Bibirmu kering," ucapnya sekilas ketika melihat beberapa petak dan retakan bagai grafiti abstrak di bibir Sakura.

Sakura segera menutup bibirnya dengan lengan, lalu berlalu di depan Sasuke menuju pintu keluar namun sebelumnya bibir yang kering itu sempat menjawab, "Ini gara-gara kamu!" jawabnya kesal.

_Ini gara-gara kamu. Karena sikap menyebalkanmu itu aku jadi harus bersumpah serapah dan berdecih setiap detik._

Namun sebelum ia bisa menyampaikan rangkaian ucapan itu dengan lengkap, sebuah suara dari_ speaker_ menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"_Tempat tertinggi adalah palung bunuh diri yang terbaik. Namun jasadku sendiri malah tertanam dalam nyanyia riak air. Tak dapatkah aku melihat matahari yang menyinari Hokkaido lagi? Berkatku… masih tertinggal di tempat terakhirku mengembuskan napas."_

Yang terdengar dari_ speaker_ adalah suara seorang wanita. Sakura yang tak mengerti kenapa ada siaran misterius secara tiba-tiba hanya berdiri dengan menangkupkan mulutnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" gadis _Emerald_ ini akhirnya bertanya.

"Maksud dari siaran itu adalah… perburuan harta karun, telah dimulai!"

**To be Continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : <strong>Tak ada yang dapat saya sampaikan selain keterkejutan saya dengan para reviewer di chap sebelumnya. Ternyata masih banyak pembaca yang menunggu kelanjutan dari IU dot com ini ya ^^ terima kasih banyak atas penantiannya minna~


	6. Analisa Hebat Sasuke

**.**

**Internet university dot com**

**A SasuSaku fiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Internet university dot com©Nurama Nurmala**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alternate Univers, Another 'abal' story**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerita sebelumnya…<strong>_

Ketika Sakura tengah menapaki ceruk tangga dan sampai pada anak tangga teratas, sebuah tangan menariknya cepat hingga tubuhnya yang tak siap pada kejadian mendadak ikut tersungkur dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Napasnya tersengal karena kaget sementara manik matanya bergerak lincah mendeteksi dimana ia berada sekarang.

Ruangan sepi, kosong, dan banyak peralatan musik di sini.

Seraut wajah dengan rahang tegas menatap Sakura intens. Sontak membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu mundur dua petak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia membentak Sasuke dengan urat-urat biru di sekitar lehernya.

BRRAAAKKK!

Rupanya kali ini Sasuke juga tak kalah emosi. Ia memegang leher dan bahu kiri Sakura, persis seperti yang dilakukan Sakura pada dirinya kemarin malam. Tubuh Sakura terhimpit pada sisi dinding yang dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hyuuga sialan itu?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan dingin, kejam, dan sarat dengan kebencian.

"Bukan urusanmu!" tukas Sakura cepat; tak ingin memandang wajah menjijikan yang masih menjarahnya bak gumpalan daging yang siap disantap.

"Dia adalah musuhku! Aku tak ingin kau dekat dengannya, mengerti?" bagai dipacu _timer_ pengungkapan, pandangan Sasuke tak lagi jernih jika menyangkut pemuda Hyuuga itu. Napasnya kian memburu sementara _onyx_ itu masih memancangkan pandangan pertentangan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh dekat dengan dia? Kenapa kau sok mengatur?" kewarasan Sakura pun terenggut. Ia tak sudi diatur oleh pemuda yang dibencinya. Tak ingin dan tak sudi. Sedangkan alasan Sasuke melarang hubungan dekat antara Neji dan Sakura adalah karena… bisa jadi, Neji memanfaatkan Sakura untuk menjatuhkannya dalam kompetisi ini. Karena Sakura adalah partner Sasuke, mau tidak mau kini Sakura menjadi bagian dari Sasuke.

"Dia… berbahaya," akhirnya Sasuke berucap. "Dia bisa menghancurkan hidupmu," _Onyx_ itu bergerak-gerak lincah menangkap pergerakan _Emerald _yang tertawan pada sosoknya. "Dia pernah melakukannya… pada hidupku!"

Sakura… terdiam.

Ekspresinya tampak bingung, namun jauh di pikirannya ia tengah mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan.

Ya, jika diingat lagi, cara No Face memergokinya ketika ia sedang melakukan _hacking_ itu… sangat tidak wajar. Ia tipikal orang yang obsesif. Dan itu agak berbahaya. Kedua alis mata Sakura beradu padan ketika ia memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah paham," Sasuke mengendurkan pegangannya pada Sakura, lalu menarik napas panjang. Bagaimana ia tidak sepanik ini? Sakura, yang merupakan rekan satu timnya akan berada di sampingnya selama kurun waktu dua bulan. Sedikit banyaknya ia akan tahu tentang Sasuke dan hal itu sudah pasti diendus oleh Neji. Entah ada dendam apa antara mereka di masa lalu, namun masing-masing dari mereka tak bisa melepaskan pengawasan di antara satu sama lain.

_Yang paling mengenali dirimu… musuhmu._

Mungkin pepatah itu benar. Namun kita belum melihat kebenarannya dalam kisah ini.

Mata _Onyx_ itu tertawan oleh sesuatu yang mengganggu dirinya. "Bibirmu kering," ucapnya sekilas ketika melihat beberapa petak dan retakan bagai grafiti abstrak di bibir Sakura.

Sakura segera menutup bibirnya dengan lengan, lalu berlalu di depan Sasuke menuju pintu keluar namun sebelumnya bibir yang kering itu sempat menjawab, "Ini gara-gara kamu!" jawabnya kesal.

_Ini gara-gara kamu. Karena sikap menyebalkanmu itu aku jadi harus bersumpah serapah dan berdecih setiap detik._

Namun sebelum ia bisa menyampaikan rangkaian ucapan itu dengan lengkap, sebuah suara dari_ speaker_ menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"_Tempat tertinggi adalah palung bunuh diri yang terbaik. Namun jasadku sendiri malah tertanam dalam nyanyian riak air. Tak dapatkah aku melihat matahari yang menyinari Hokkaido lagi? Berkatku… masih tertinggal di tempat terakhirku mengembuskan napas."_

Yang terdengar dari_ speaker_ adalah suara seorang wanita. Sakura yang tak mengerti kenapa ada siaran misterius secara tiba-tiba hanya berdiri dengan menangkupkan mulutnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" gadis _Emerald_ ini akhirnya bertanya.

"Maksud dari siaran itu adalah… perburuan harta karun, telah dimulai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Internetuniversity dot com<strong>

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"Apa?!" Sakura berteriak kaget. <em>Emerald-<em>nya bergerak-gerak cepat sementara kedua tangannya terkepal menggenggam semangat. "Tempat tertinggi adalah palung bunuh diri yang terbaik, itu sudah pasti atap gedung ini 'kan? Lalu, lalu, jasadnya masih tertanam dalam nyanyian riak air mungkin adalah sungai, sumur, atau sebuah kolam?" Suaranya bergetar, pandangannya berapi-api. "Mungkin harta karunnya ada di sana, ayo Sasuke!"

"Tunggu."

"Apa?" Sakura yang sudah mulai menjejakkan langkahnya terkunci dan kembali berbalik memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa? Ayo cepat sebelum didahului yang lain!"

"Palung bunuh diri, nyanyian riak air, berkatku… rasanya aku pernah membaca atau mendengar semua itu di suatu tempat," Sasuke terdiam—berpikir.

"Ap—" sebelum Sakura usai bertanya, Sasuke dengan terburu-buru berjalan keluar melewati iangan pintu. Ia tergesa berjalan melewati lorong. Sakura yang tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja bergegas mengikuti Sasuke dengan berbagai umpatan yang terus ia gaungkan.

Mereka sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa pasangan yang sama seperti mereka; sedang bergegas ke sebuah arah. Tapi satu kejelasan yang pasti, mereka berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan itu justru menambah kegelisahan Sakura.

"Tunggu Sasuke," Sakura dengan cepat menarik tangan Sasuke hingga Sasuke akhirnya memandang _Emerald_ itu secara langsung. "Katakan kita mau kemana?" Terlihat sekali Sakura sudah mulai kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu semaunya sendiri dan bertindak secara individu tanpa pernah memandangnya sebagai rekan.

"Ke kamarku."

"APAAAA?!" Jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terkaget-kaget. Ruangan itu menyimpan kenangan buruk. Kejadian itu. Ya, kalian pasti ingat kejadian _ranjang_ yang membuat Sakura menjadi bahan gunjingan rahasia para lelaki. Setidaknya itulah yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Aku tidak mau ke sana!" Sakura melancarkan jurus penolakkannya. Mungkin bagi lelaki wajar, ketika mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu, mereka akan melunakkan diri dan beralih mengalah kepada Sakura dengan mengusung senyum permintaan maaf. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke bukan seperti lelaki kebanyakan.

"Terserah," setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkasme dengan senyum meremehkan, Sasuke berlalu seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di depannya.

Sakura… diam mematung.

Sedetik kemudian ia membungkuk, lalu melepaskan sepatunya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, sepatu itu ia lemparkan menuju pria berambut riak-riak yang masih berjalan semakin menjauh darinya.

BUGGHHH!

"Jangan apatis seperti itu dasar lelaki tak peka!" Sakura yang marah memandang Sasuke yang seketika menghentikan langkahnya dengan mata berapi-api.

Sasuke… hanya diam.

Dia tidak berteriak-teriak marah, dia pun tidak berbalik. Sudah barang jelas reaksi Sasuke membawa _feedback_ yang kurang mengenakkan kepada Sakura. _Masa dia mati cuma gara-gara lemparan sepatu yang mendarat di kepalanya sih?_ Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

DEG!

Sakura kembali dikejutkan ketika lelaki_ raven_ itu berbalik dengan wajah menahan amarah, lalu melenggang mendekat ke arah Sakura dengan mantap.

Sakura ingin melarikan diri dari pria itu sejauh yang ia bisa! Namun ini tidak boleh terjadi! Bagaimanapun kondisinya, seorang Haruno Sakura tidak boleh lari dari sebuah keadaan. Ia harus menghadapinya dengan berani. Jika kau terus saja melarikan diri, kapan masalah itu akan terurai dan selesai sesuai ekspektasimu?

GREP!

Dengan kasar Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil itu, lalu menariknya dengan cepat.

"Tu-tunggu! Lepaskan aku Sasuke! Lepaskan!" Sakura meronta sekuat tenaga, namun Sasuke tidak bergeming dan terus menyeretnya dengan paksa. Aksi Sasuke yang heboh itu segera mengundang tatapan penasaran dari berpasang-pasang mata yang berpapasan dengan mereka. "Lepaskan aku dasar kau bocah setan!" Makian tidak mempan pada Sasuke. Sakura yang sudah mulai memerah karena marah akhirnya menggigit bahu Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Ugh!"

Sasuke yang terkejut segera mengendorkan pegangannya. Namun ia paham bahwa ini hanyalah taktik dari si gadis _bublegum_, ia tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Sakura. Dengan cepat ia segera kembali mengeratkan pegangannya lagi.

"Apa maumu gadis bebal?!" Sasuke balas menghardik gadis _cherry_ itu dengan tatapan tak terelakkan. Sakura yang merasa tidak punya salah balik menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyalang.

Dengan muka yang semakin memerah akhirnya Sakura berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, "SEBELAH SEPATUKU MASIH DI SANA DASAR BODOOOOOOOOOOH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Internetuniversity dot com<strong>

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa sedari tadi terus mengotak-atik laptop?"<p>

"Hn."

"Memangnya hantunya ada di sana?"

"Hn."

"Grrr… aku kesal! Pasti harta karunnya sudah didapatkan yang lain!"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak kesal? Kau tidak ingin menang?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke brengsek."

"Hn."

Sakura kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke yang sebenarnya sangat abstrak. Ia sudah berguling-guling selama satu jam di sebuah kasur di kamar Sasuke tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia berguling ke kiri, kali ini memandang Sasuke yang masih memunggunginya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Sasuke, Sakura cantik ya…."

"Hn," seperti yang diharapkan, Sasuke menjawab seperti sebuah kebiasaan. Namun tiba-tiba jemarinya berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_ hingga bunyi tik-tik itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Ia terdiam, lalu memutar tubuhnya setengah lingkaran. "Apa barusan?"

"Hehehe… kau sudah melakukan sebuah kebaikan dengan berkata jujur," timpal Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke bergegas berbalik lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Jangan membuatku mengatakan sebuah fitnah."

BUGH!

Gumaman Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura melemparkan bantal dengan teramat keras ke kepala Sasuke. "Dasar iblis es!"

Sakura kembali berguling-guling di kasur yang berada paling sudut itu. Ia telungkup, telentang, lalu berselonjor dan berongkang dengan bosan. Sprei, bantal dan selimut sudah tidak berada di tempatnya semula. Ketika Sasuke berbalik badan, ia mengembuskan napas berat. "Kalau mau mengacau, kacaukan saja dua kasur di sana."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura menanggapi dengan _sewot_. "Kiba dan Shikamaru tidak ada urusannya denganku. Aku mau merepotkan siapa terserah aku 'kan?"

Sasuke yang tidak ingin memperpanjang pertengkaran hanya memandang gadis yang masih tidur-tiduran dengan santai itu dalam diam.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat harta karunnya," gumaman tidak jelas Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terduduk dengan kaget lalu memandang Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-benar.

"Benarkah Sasuke-_samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam lalu memandang gadis merah muda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Benarkah dia barusan memanggilku dengan… Sasuke-sama?_

"Ya, ikut aku. Dan kali ini, jangan berisik."

* * *

><p><strong>Internetuniversity dot com<strong>

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"Kita kemana?" Sakura yang mulai gelisah masih berjalan membuntuti Sasuke dengan langkah kecil-kecil.<p>

"Palung kematian adalah sebuah kalimat pengikat ketika upacara bunuh diri dalam sebuah novel berjudul _Left For a While_ yang ditulis oleh Yoshimura Akai. Di sebuah halaman yang menceritakan eksekusi di palung kematian, ada sederet angka yang menjadi _central_ proses upacara itu. Angka itu adalah 1111."

"Huh?" Sakura yang tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Sasuke menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak paham.

"_The Ultimate Soul_ adalah karya kedua Yoshimura Akai di tahun 1986. Ada sebuah halaman yang khusus mendeskripsikan nyanyian riak air di novel itu, yaitu halaman 110."

"Eh? Yoshimura Akai lagi?"

"Ya. Karena curiga petunjuk ini berhubungan dengan Yoshimura Akai, aku mencari karya-karyanya yang lain. Yang barangkali bisa menjadi petunjuk selanjutnya."

"Eh, lalu?"

"Aku tidak menemukannya," ucap Sasuke dengan masih bergegas.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?!" Sakura kembali dalam fase paniknya.

"Aku menyelidiki kehidupan pribadinya. Cara meninggalnya agak tragis, mungkin dikarenakan selama ini ia menulis novel horror atau novel tentang prosesi pemujaan iblis. Sebelum meninggal, ia berkata bahwa_ 'berkatku masih tertinggal di dalam karya-karyaku'_ kepada anak dan istrinya."

"E-eh? Me-mengerikan!"

"Ia meninggal bunuh diri, diprediksi waktu kematiannya adalah pada tengah malam. Tepatnya pukul 00.10."

"Heeeee?"

"Kau ingat angka apa saja yang kutemukan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Itu semua… adalah bilangan biner. Yang jika dikonversi ke_ hexadecimal_, maka…."

"1111 adalah… 0F?" Sakura menebak.

TAP!

Langkah mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu. Sebuah papan putih kecil terpatri kuat di pintunya.

Ruang F.

Sakura sedikit bersemangat sekarang. Sasuke memutar kenop pintu, dan voila! Tidak dikunci. Sakura berdebar-debar dan tetap patuh berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

"Lalu 0110?" Sasuke berhenti, lalu memandang ke seisi ruangan yang penuh dengan berpuluh-puluh rak berisi berbagai macam barang yang diawetkan di dalam air. Kodok mati, kadal berwarna warni, jempol kaki. Eh? Yang terakhir sedikit membuat Sakura bergidik.

"0110 jika dikonversi ke dalam _hexadecimal_ menjadi… 06?" Seolah diintruksikan, atensi mereka berlabuh pada tempat yang sama. Rak keenam….

Sambil berjalan menghampiri rak keenam, Sakura tiba-tiba berucap parau—karena tegang dan bersemangat. "Lalu maksud waktu kematiannya yang terjadi pada pukul 00.10 atau dengan kata lain 0010 itu berarti… 02?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura, nyaris tersenyum! "Benar," ia berujar pelan. "Benda yang berada di urutan kedua di rak keenam ini kemungkinan besar adalah harta karunnya."

Sakura semakin bersemangat, ia mulai menghitung benda dengan dada yang terus saja berdegup. Ketika jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah arah… ada satu benda—yang wujudnya terlalu berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan benda lain yang berada di sana.

"Sebuah… cincin?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Cincin adalah… harta karunnya?"

Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengambil cincin itu dan menelitinya dengan cermat. "Ini asli dari _blue garnet_. Harganya lumayan mahal, sekitar 1,5 juta dolar Amerika perkaratnya."

"E-e-e-eeeehhhhhhhh?" Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke syok seketika. "Be-benar-benar… harta karun?"

Grek…

Sasuke tiba-tiba bertindak aneh. Ia memegang tangan Sakura, lalu menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Sakura mengangguk dengan tatapan waspada, lalu mengikuti giringan Sasuke untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah lemari besar.

"Jadi… di sinilah letak harta karunnya?" Sebuah suara terdengar. Suara perempuan.

"Aku perkirakan begitu," sebuah suara lain menyahuti. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung berpandangan dalam diam. Mereka paham, mereka tahu bahwa suara barusan… adalah suara Neji!

"Dimana harta karunnya?" Perempuan itu menyamakan langkah dengan Neji, ia perempuan dengan rambut cokelat yang sengaja diikat membentuk lingkaran lucu. Mungkin ia berasal dari Cina. Sakura mengenali perempuan itu dengan nama Tenten. Ia dari kelas E.

"Benda itu… tidak ada di sini," Neji terdiam.

Samar-samar Sasuke mencium bau manis yang jarang ia cium menguar dari gadis merah muda yang berdiri berdekatan dengannya. Ia memandang Sakura yang masih memandang Neji dan Tenten dengan tatapan waspada. Ah, tidak terlalu ia pedulikan. Sasuke kembali fokus pada sosok pria di depannya; Neji.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Tenten yang merasa tak percaya mengecek sekali lagi tempat seharusnya harta karun itu tergolek. "Seseorang pasti sudah mendahului kita!"

"…" bunyi gertakan gigi jelas terdengar. Neji sekarang pasti kesal sekali. Sedangkan Sasuke? Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya, lalu melihat wajah Sasuke yang jarang ia lihat. Sasuke sedang tersenyum dengan puas? _Dasar psiko!_ Umpat Sakura.

Neji yang marah karena merasa terdahului bergegas keluar ruangan itu dengan langkah menghentak. Tenten kemudian mengikuti dengan langkah ringan. Dari luar terdengar dengan jelas suara Tenten yang berusaha menghibur Neji. Lambat laun… suara ringkih itu buyar dan tidak terdengar lagi.

"Mereka sudah pergi," Sasuke memberi tanda agar mereka bisa keluar dengan leluasa sekarang.

"_Well… well_… lihat, sekarang siapa yang senang?" Sakura berujar dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada dan dengan sebuah senyum mengejek.

"Berisik," Sasuke yang tidak nyaman dengan kalimat Sakura yang sebenarnya rada menohok itu memalingkan mukanya.

"Tapi memang harus kuakui, Sasuke. Kau hebat!" Tanpa ragu dan dengan begitu lurus, Sakura meluncurkan pujian dengan ikhlas.

"Eh?"

"Kau sangat hebat. Bisa memikirkan itu semua dalam waktu yang singkat. Mencari di beribu macam halaman, mencoba berbagai teknik konversi," langkah Sakura mendekat. Kali ini hanya 1 meter jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

PUK!

Sakura mengusap rambut _raven_ Sasuke dengan lembut. "Kau hebat!"

BLUSH!

Kejadian yang tidak pernah terjadi padanya ini… entah kenapa membuat mukanya panas. Sasuke yang terkejut, Sasuke yang sudah merenggut rasionalitasnya lagi dengan paksa kini memalingkan muka. Enggan menatap Sakura dan enggan menerima perlakuan Sakura.

"Hentikan! Memalukan. Memangnya aku anjing?"

"Eh? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja—" belum selesai Sakura memberikan penjelasan, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, lalu menaruh cincin _blue granet _itu di telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ini," setelah berucap seperti itu, Sasuke lekas berlalu dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"EEEEEHHHHHH? Ini untukku?" Sakura… tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Sasuke barusan. "Sasuke!" Dengan langkah ringan dan cepat Sakura mengejar dan berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Sasuke. "Benar ini untukku? Benar? Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Ambil saja, aku tidak butuh."

"Kyyyyyaaaaaa! Terima kasih Sasuke-_samaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!"

GREP!

Spontanitas Sakura yang saat itu langsung memeluk Sasuke sukses membuat Sasuke merasa risih. "LEPASKAN GADIS BODOH!"

"ISH! Jangan berteriak begitu kencang Iblis Es!" Sakura yang kaget menerima hardikan Sasuke menjauh beberapa langkah darinya. "Hei…" suara Sakura melunak sekarang. Ia berjalan di samping Sasuke. "Di kesempatan lain, jangan berjuang sendirian. Biarkan aku membantumu, oke?"

"Kau akan cukup membantuku dengan tidur seharian saja."

DOENG!

"DASAR KAU IBLIS ESSSSSSS! TERNYATA BENAR, KITA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA AKUUUUUURRRR!"

Hari itu penuh dengan semangat dan keringat. Siswa yang berbondong-bondong mencari harta karun di atap gedung, di sungai, kolam renang, sumur-sumur, bahkan lewat video dan buku harus merelakan harta karun yang menjadi milik orang lain ketika Tsunade-_Sensei _mengumumkan bahwa harta karun itu sudah ditemukan—tanpa menyebutkan siswa yang menemukannya melalui interkom.

Hinata berendam seharian karena capek dan Ino melampiaskan rasa frustasinya dengan makan. Kiba merutuk _partner_-nya yang dinilai memperlambat dirinya hingga keduluan orang lain sementara Shikamaru yang memang tidak berusaha mencari harta karun menyerah ketika ia berhasil menemukan kode pertama.

"Aku tidak begitu suka membaca buku begituan," itulah komentar Shikamaru ketika ditanya Kiba perihal dirinya yang bersantai-santai saja di bawah pohon ketika orang lain sedang sibuk mencari harta karun. Jawaban sederhana Shikamaru tidak tertangkap oleh Kiba dan Kiba memandang bahwa jawaban Shikamaru adalah kode yang misterius. Kiba curiga bahwa Shikamaru lah yang sudah mendapatkan harta karun itu.

"Eh?" Atensi pemuda jabrik cokelat itu tertawan pada tubuh setengah telanjang Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Sasuke…" ia kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada ranjang Sasuke yang jarang sekali berantakan, lalu sekali lagi mengamati tanda merah di bahu Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya tak mengerti.

BLUSH!

Wajah Kiba seketika memerah.

"Sudahlah Kiba, jangan memikirkan hal itu. Kau bisa pingsan nanti," komentar Shikamaru yang masih telentang dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di belakang kepalanya membuat Kiba mengangguk. Kiba lalu berbalik dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

Sasuke yang tidak mau ambil pusing berlalu menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Namun _onyx_-nya seketika terhenti ketika dirinya melewati cermin lemari. Ia mengembuskan napas dalam lalu menyentuh sebuah bekas berwarna merah. Grafiti dari gigi masih terlihat jelas di sana. "Jadi karena ini…."

"Shikamaru, kau tahu dari tempat tidur Sasuke aku mencium bau apa?" Kiba yang lebih memilih untuk tidur di ranjang tengah berbisik-bisik pada Shikamaru yang memilih untuk tidur di ranjang paling kiri. Paling dekat dengan kamar mandi dan pintu keluar.

"Apa?" Dengan _ogah-ogahan_ Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Aku mencium bau bunga Sakura…" Kiba menjawab dengan sangat hati-hati; takut terdengar oleh Sasuke walau sebenarnya bisik-bisik mereka itu lumrah sekali terdengar mengingat mereka hanya bertiga di ruangan itu dan mengingat bahwa Kiba berbicara tidak terlalu pelan.

Sasuke melabuhkan _onyx_ hitamnya pada ranjang yang masih tak berbentuk. Malam ini dia akan tidur ditemani bau bunga Sakura yang menyeruak. Akan mengingatkan dirimu pada siapakah Sasuke-_kun_? Hehehe… Sakura berdecih dan merutuk gadis merah muda itu dalam hati.

Sementara itu, di kamar lain….

"Sakura! Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti memandangi cincinmu?" Ino yang sudah mulai jengah dengan lampu kamar yang masih menggembar-gemborkan sinarnya, ditambah dengan ekspresi Sakura yang terus-menerus tersenyum memandangi sebuah benda jujur saja malah membuatnya ngeri. "TIDUR SANAAAAAA!"

BUAKH!

Lemparan bantal Ino sukses membuat Sakura pingsan malam itu.

Selamat tidur, Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_. Sampai bertemu lagi esok hari.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

Fiuh… syukurlah chapter ini bisa selesai dengan selamat ^^ Grohhhh… saya pikir chapter ini akan seperti chapter-chapter lalu di fiction saya yang lain, yaitu menyisakan sebagaian misteri untuk disambung di chapter selanjutnya. Tapi saya terpikir untuk menjaga _balancing_ dalam menulis. Belajar dari pengalaman, keseringan membuat pembaca penasaran juga tidak bagus. Mereka bisa-bisa jengah dan bosan. Jadi sekali-sekali saya menyelangi dengan membuat chapter yang konfliknya langsung selesai dalam sekali pembahasan ^^

Hehehe… terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang sudah menaruh perhatiannya pada fic sederhana ini. Semoga saya masih ada umur dan ide agar bisa menjaga kelangsungan hidup fic ini. Akhir kata, sampai berjumpa di chapter depan! ^^


	7. Panggilan dini hari dan lelaki misterius

**.**

**Internet university dot com**

**A SasuSaku fiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Internet university dot com©Nurama Nurmala**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alternate Univers, Another 'abal' story**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerita sebelumnya…<strong>_

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ini," setelah berucap seperti itu, Sasuke lekas berlalu dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"EEEEEHHHHHH? Ini untukku?" Sakura… tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Sasuke barusan. "Sasuke!" Dengan langkah ringan dan cepat Sakura mengejar dan berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Sasuke. "Benar ini untukku? Benar? Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Ambil saja, aku tidak butuh."

"Kyyyyyaaaaaa! Terima kasih Sasuke-_samaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!"

GREP!

Spontanitas Sakura yang saat itu langsung memeluk Sasuke sukses membuat Sasuke merasa risih. "LEPASKAN GADIS BODOH!"

"ISH! Jangan berteriak begitu kencang Iblis Es!" Sakura yang kaget menerima hardikan Sasuke menjauh beberapa langkah darinya. "Hei…" suara Sakura melunak sekarang. Ia berjalan di samping Sasuke. "Di kesempatan lain, jangan berjuang sendirian. Biarkan aku membantumu, oke?"

"Kau akan cukup membantuku dengan tidur seharian saja."

DOENG!

"DASAR KAU IBLIS ESSSSSSS! TERNYATA BENAR, KITA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA AKUUUUUURRRR!"

Hari itu penuh dengan semangat dan keringat. Siswa yang berbondong-bondong mencari harta karun di atap gedung, di sungai, kolam renang, sumur-sumur, bahkan lewat video dan buku harus merelakan harta karun yang menjadi milik orang lain ketika Tsunade-_Sensei _mengumumkan bahwa harta karun itu sudah ditemukan—tanpa menyebutkan siswa yang menemukannya melalui interkom.

Hinata berendam seharian karena capek dan Ino melampiaskan rasa frustasinya dengan makan. Kiba merutuk _partner_-nya yang dinilai memperlambat dirinya hingga keduluan orang lain sementara Shikamaru yang memang tidak berusaha mencari harta karun menyerah ketika ia berhasil menemukan kode pertama.

"Aku tidak begitu suka membaca buku begituan," itulah komentar Shikamaru ketika ditanya Kiba perihal dirinya yang bersantai-santai saja di bawah pohon ketika orang lain sedang sibuk mencari harta karun. Jawaban sederhana Shikamaru tidak tertangkap oleh Kiba dan Kiba memandang bahwa jawaban Shikamaru adalah kode yang misterius. Kiba curiga bahwa Shikamaru lah yang sudah mendapatkan harta karun itu.

"Eh?" Atensi pemuda jabrik cokelat itu tertawan pada tubuh setengah telanjang Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Sasuke…" ia kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada ranjang Sasuke yang jarang sekali berantakan, lalu sekali lagi mengamati tanda merah di bahu Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya tak mengerti.

BLUSH!

Wajah Kiba seketika memerah.

"Sudahlah Kiba, jangan memikirkan hal itu. Kau bisa pingsan nanti," komentar Shikamaru yang masih telentang dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di belakang kepalanya membuat Kiba mengangguk. Kiba lalu berbalik dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

Sasuke yang tidak mau ambil pusing berlalu menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Namun _onyx_-nya seketika terhenti ketika dirinya melewati cermin lemari. Ia mengembuskan napas dalam lalu menyentuh sebuah bekas berwarna merah. Grafiti dari gigi masih terlihat jelas di sana. "Jadi karena ini…."

"Shikamaru, kau tahu dari tempat tidur Sasuke aku mencium bau apa?" Kiba yang lebih memilih untuk tidur di ranjang tengah berbisik-bisik pada Shikamaru yang memilih untuk tidur di ranjang paling kiri. Paling dekat dengan kamar mandi dan pintu keluar.

"Apa?" Dengan _ogah-ogahan_ Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Aku mencium bau bunga Sakura…" Kiba menjawab dengan sangat hati-hati; takut terdengar oleh Sasuke walau sebenarnya bisik-bisik mereka itu lumrah sekali terdengar mengingat mereka hanya bertiga di ruangan itu dan mengingat bahwa Kiba berbicara tidak terlalu pelan.

Sasuke melabuhkan _onyx_ hitamnya pada ranjang yang masih tak berbentuk. Malam ini dia akan tidur ditemani bau bunga Sakura yang menyeruak. Akan mengingatkan dirimu pada siapakah Sasuke-_kun_? Hehehe… Sasuke berdecih dan merutuk gadis merah muda itu dalam hati.

Sementara itu, di kamar lain….

"Sakura! Sampai kapan kau akan memandangi cincinmu?" Ino yang sudah mulai jengah dengan lampu kamar yang masih menggembar-gemborkan sinarnya, ditambah dengan ekspresi Sakura yang terus-menerus tersenyum memandangi sebuah benda jujur saja malah membuatnya ngeri. "TIDUR SANAAAAAA!"

BUAKH!

Lemparan bantal Ino sukses membuat Sakura pingsan malam itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet_universitydot com<strong>

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Sapporo-Hokkaido, Pukul 02.04 pagi<strong>

**Kamar Yamanaka Ino-Haruno Sakura-Hyuuga Hinata**

"Hihihihihihihi!"

"Hihihihihihihi!"

"Hihihihihihihi!"

Suara tawa seorang wanita misterius yang mengiris gendang telinga tiba-tiba menguar; membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya langsung bergidik dan kerdil karena takut, bukan karena perbedaan atmosfer yang mencekam.

"Hihihihihihihi!"

"Hihihihihihihi!"

TAP!

Sebuah tangan spontan menggapai sebuah benda yang bergetar dan bersuara di atas meja lampu. Ho, rupanya suara tawa yang mirip suara hantu itu adalah sebuah nada dering ketika telepon masuk.

"Ya?" Suara parau itu menjawab. Sepertinya ia belum terjaga benar. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, ia bergumam dengan malas. Sebuah leretan ia lempar pada sebuah jam dinding yang menggantung di tengah dinding. Pukul 2 dini hari. _Sialan_! Ia berjerumat kesal.

"_Ikut aku!"_ Perintah sebuah suara di telepon.

"Huh?" Gadis itu masih belum paham benar, atau memang si penelepon kurang merinci maksudnya dengan jelas.

"_Cepat keluar!"_

"Siapa ini?" Ia menggosok-gosok matanya. Berusaha terjaga.

"_Ini aku."_

"Huh?" Gadis itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, lalu memandang layar guna mengidentifikasi identitas si penelepon.

_**Baka Sasuke**__._

Nama itu tercetak datar di atas waktu panggilan yang terus berubah.

"SASUKE! KAU TIDAK TAHU JAM BERAPA SEKARAAAAANGGGGGG?" Kekesalan Sakura seketika memuncak ketika ia mendapati identitas si penelopan. _Oh, My_. Karena amarahnya Sakura telah benar-benar terjaga sekarang.

Hinata dan Ino hanya bergumam tak jelas dan mengubah posisi tidurnya ketika Sakura berteriak. Tidak begitu mempengaruhi kenyenyakan tidur mereka. Mereka sepertinya lelah karena kompetisi yang tak mereka menangkan siang tadi.

"_Sepuluh menit yang lalu muncul petunjuk ke tempat harta karun selanjutnya,_" Sasuke berujar. Kali ini jelas. Membuat Sakura merengut dan terdiam.

"Dini hari seperti ini?" Sakura bertanya ragu.

"_Ya, cepat. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Pintu gerbangnya akan tertutup 20 menit lagi. Aku di depan pintu kamarmu._"

"Haaahh!" Terdengar suara tarikan napas yang sengaja dibuat berat seolah wanita merah muda itu ingin agar si pemuda raven tahu seberapa lelahnya ia. "Oke, tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti baju dulu."

"_Tidak perlu, tidak ada waktu."_

"Tapi aku masih memakai pakaian ti—"

"_Tidak ada bedanya. Kau tetap akan terlihat jelek meskipun sudah ganti baju. Cepatlah!"_

BRAAAAAAKKKK!

Tak Sasuke kira bahwa satu detik setelah ia mengatakan hal itu—oke, yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah hinaan, Sakura akan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan memandangnya dengan muka berkerut karena dilanda amarah.

"Ayo!" Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya berlari menyusuri koridor penuh pintu kamar peserta lain.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sengit, lalu beralih ke sepatu Sasuke, setelah itu pakaian, sampai kembali lagi memandang sosok lelaki itu secara keseluruhan dari belakang. Ia semakin marah setelah meneliti penampilan Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura menarik tangan Sakura sekuat tenaga.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berbalik dengan nada kesal pada warna suaranya.

"Kau curang. Kau bilang tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk berganti baju. Lalu itu apa?" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan tatapan sengit.

Sakura hanya mengenakan tanktop berwarna putih, hotpans dari katun yang juga berwarna putih, tentu saja tanpa alas kaki. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia mengenakan T-Shirt putih yang dibalut dengan jaket, celana panjang dan sepasang sepatu. Sakura cemburu dan marah? Jelas!

"Hh!" Melihat tingkah dan perasaan tidak adil yang dialami Sakura, Sasuke lekas melepas jaketnya. "Pakai!" Ia menyodorkan jaket itu pada Sakura dengan tatapan sebal. Dengan kasar Sakura menyambat jaket hitam yang disodorkan Sasuke lalu memakainya. Melihat itu Sasuke kembali berlari diiringi Sakura yang ikut berlari di belakangnya.

"Kau bilang aku akan sangat membantu jika aku tidur seharian. Kemana kata-katamu itu?" Sakura mengingatkan kembali tanggapan dingin Sasuke tadi sore.

Masih sambil berlari Sasuke menanggapi, "Karena ada seseorang yang bilang padaku bahwa di kesempatan lain aku tidak boleh berusaha sendirian. Aku tidak ingat siapa orang yang bilang kalimat tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu."

"Cih!" Sakura mendengus kesal, sementara kedua tangannya mengeratkan jaket yang ia kancingkan sampai lehernya.

"Lagipula dari petunjuk yang diberikan, kupikir untuk mendapatkan harta karun kali ini tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang diri," sambung Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Gerbang kematian menelan semua yang hendak masuk. Dafodil di sana tersenyum menerawang menatap gemintang. Itu adalah kalimat yang disiarkan 15 menit yang lalu."

Sakura terdiam, lalu memandang Sasuke dengan raut penuh pertanyaan. "Kau masih terjaga jam segitu? Kau melakukan apa sampai belum tidur?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Oke, dengar. Normalnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, jika dihadapkan dengan perkataan Sasuke, siapapun itu pada umumnya akan bertanya perihal petunjuk yang didengar dan didapatkan. Seperti… apa arti di balik petunjuk itu, atau kemanakah arah yang sedang mereka tuju. Tapi… wanita merah muda ini malah bertanya yang katakanlah… tidak normal? Pertanyaan menyangkut pemuda Uchiha itu. Khawatir—eh?

"Jangan-jangan kau terbangun karena lapar? Jangan malu, aku juga kadang suka seperti itu kok," pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura… dijawab sendiri dengan santai dan tampak… tidak peduli? Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang dinilai tidak penting itu. Ia hanya terus berlari memimpin jalan. "Jadi, gerbang kematian dan Dafodil yang sekarang menjadi teka-teki selanjutnya?"

"Bodoh!" Sasuke bergumam pelan tapi cukup didengar Sakura hingga ia meregangkan urat-urat marahnya dalam kepalan.

"A-p-a?"

"Dari sebelah mananya kalimat itu mengandung teka-teki?"

"Ya mana aku tahu!" Sakura menaikan satu oktaf nada suaranya; sudah pasti kesal karena sikap dan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mencari informasi mengenai tempat yang kau tuju atau kau diami?"

"Huh? Buat apa?" Jawaban Sakura yang membuat Sasuke menarik napas memang sesuai dengan prediksi Sasuke. Sakura bukan seseorang yang detail atau perfeksionis seperti dia. Wanita ini… lebih bebal dan lebih urakan. Sudahlah, toh memang bukan salah dia juga untuk menjadi tidak terkoordinir seperti ini. Dia kacau. Pasti hidupnya juga kacau seperti keadaan jiwanya.

"Hotel ini bukan hotel paling besar di Hokkaido. Tapi hotel tempat diadakan _event_ ini dulunya adalah rumah seorang bangsawan yang kemudian direnovasi lalu dijadikan hotel bintang lima."

"_Yeeaa_? _So_?" Sakura mengerlingkan matanya.

"Ada beberapa area di hotel ini yang masih dinaungi legenda dan cerita-cerita mistis jaman dulu. Salah satunya adalah gerbang kematian," Sasuke memulai cerita yang sudah ia kumpulkan sebelum ia tiba di hotel ini dan sebelum ia menerima undangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran dan turnamen di sini. "Legenda mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah ruangan di rumah ini yang digunakan sebagai ruang hukuman bagi anggota klan yang telah melakukan kesalahan ataupun sebuah dosa besar. Mereka yang bersalah, disekap di ruangan itu selama 3 hari, dan entah kenapa setelah tiga hari ketika para penjaga hendak mengeluarkan mereka yang bersalah (atau dalam hal ini adalah mereka yang sudah menjadi mayat), mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana. Ruangan itu tak lebih dari lima meter persegi dengan sejumput bunga Dafodil merekah di tengah-tengahnya. Tanpa jalan keluar, entah bagaimana mereka yang dihukum menghilang dan tak pernah ditemukan lagi keberadaannya. Karena orang yang sudah masuk ke ruangan itu tidak pernah bisa kembali, maka pintu gerbang menuju ruangan itu disebut dengan gerbang kematian."

"E-eh?" Sakura takjub mendengar cerita yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Cerita yang hebat."

"Bagian pertama perburuan harta karun memang bertujuan untuk menguji daya pikir peserta. Tapi bagian kedua perburuan harta karun ini sepertinya tidak menyimpan tujuan yang sama."

"Maksudnya?"

"Siapapun yang tak berotak pasti langsung tahu letak harta karun di bagian kedua ini."

JIIITTTT!

Sakura seketika melotot pada Sasuke dengan urat-urat amarah di sekitar dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?!" Maksud pertanyaan Sakura sebenarnya adalah,_ kau bilang aku lebih parah dari orang bego?!_

"Di bagian kedua ini, yang diuji bukan otak."

"Lantas?"

"Melainkan stamina, tenaga dan kerja sama."

"E-eh?"

"Aku dengar bahwa untuk masuk ke ruangan itu, kita harus melalui sebuah gerbang raksasa yang hanya bisa dibuka jika kita memukul kedua kunci berupa batu pipih yang berada di kiri dan kanan gerbang itu. Dua orang harus memukulnya secara bersamaan dengan sekuat tenaga," Sakura sebenarnya sudah mengerti dengan semua perkataan Sasuke. Masalah stamina, mungkin ada benarnya mengingat dari siang sampai menjelang malam semua peserta di tempa pada perburuan harta karun bagian pertama dan bagaimanapun juga ia yakin bahwa hampir semua peserta akan tertidur pada malam harinya dikarenakan didera rasa lelah yang teramat sangat. Orang yang masih terjaga, jika bukan dikarenakan disibukkan karena hal lain atau memiliki masalah yang berat, pastilah karena memiliki stamina yang luar biasa. Dan… tenaga serta kerja sama? Itu sudah pasti adalah cara untuk memasuki gerbang kematian.

"Cih, karena itulah kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian," Sakura terkekeh dengan raut sebal setelah mendengar penjelasan lengkap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak begitu berharap kita akan berhasil," Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. "Bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang wanita. Lemah," ia memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

HEG!

Oke, Sakura kembali meradang. Tangannya sudah terkepal, tapi ia urung untuk menentang Sakura. Membeberkan siapa dirinya dan seperti apa dirinya? Jangan bercanda! Dia akan disangka monster lagi jika ia memperlihatkan siapa dirinya.

"Kita sudah sampai!"

DEG!

Ketika mereka berbelok di ujung lorong itu, sebuah pintu gerbang raksasa berwujud angkuh di depan mereka. Ornamen binatang mengelilingi pintu itu, sebuah pelat merah darah pun menghiasi ukiran pintu dengan kepala singa mengaum di tengahnya.

Pintu itu… tak ubahnya seperti pintu raksasa!

DRAP!

Sebuah suara derap langkah tiba-tiba terdengar. Siluet seorang lelaki menjelma di sudut pintu gerbang yang masih tertutup itu. "Sepertinya… ada yang mendengar pengumuman lain selain aku," suara itu berujar.

HEG!

Sasuke dan Sakura seketika waspada. "Siapa kau?!" Lontar Sakura.

"Aku? Aku adalah siswa kelas E," jawab suara itu.

"Bohong!" Sakura menepis. Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa lelaki yang berada di depannya bukan berasal dari kelas E. Kelas E berisi 12 orang murid, dan ia mengenali mereka satu persatu. Mustahil ia berasal dari kelas E.

"Aku memang dari kelas E. Namaku… Shino Aburame."

Sasuke dan Sakura… tergelak dalam bisu. Apa yang hendak dilakukan lelaki bernama Shino Aburame ini dengan sebuah buku di tangan kiri dan sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya? Entah lelaki itu memancarkan aura macam apa, tapi tanpa sadar, Sakura mengambil langkah mundur.

**To be Continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks To<strong>

**H**imeko, poetri-chan, **C**reepyKYU, **P**utri Hassbrina, **S**ilvi Ichigo, **H**ikari Kagayaku, **U**tsukushii Haruhi, **S**akumori Haruna, **S**carlet24, **N**obuharu Ninomiyaa, **K**ikyu RKY, **1**3ginger, **T**omat-23, **V**3, **G**ita Zahra, **n**arusakusasu, **l**ieachan, **a**guma, **T**surugi De Lelouch, **s**onedinda, **K**uro-berry Saki, **d**ee-chaan, **w**embell, **l**hylia. kiryu, **L**iby Qyu, **R**ibby-chan, dan **I**nternational Playgirl


	8. Pintu Gerbang Kematian

**.**

**Internet university dot com**

**A SasuSaku fiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Internet university dot com©Nurama Nurmala**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alternate Univers, Another 'abal' story**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerita sebelumnya…<strong>_

Kompetisi demi mendapatkan harta karun yang sudah disembunyikan pihak sekolah pun dimulai. Mereka tidak hanya berkompetisi dengan teman sekelas mereka, tetapi mereka juga harus melawan peserta dari kelas lain. Demi membentuk harmonisasi kerja kelompok maka secara sengaja para peserta dibentuk secara berpasangan.

Salah satu kelompok unik terbentuk adalah kelompok Sasuke-Sakura. Si pemilik peringkat tertinggi dan wanita paling berani dalam angkatan.

Karena kecerdikan Sasuke, mereka berhasil mendapatkan harta karun pertama berupa cincin berharga. Dan ketika semua orang telah terlelap, petunjuk menuju harta karun kedua kembali dilantunkan. Kemudian betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mengetahui ada seorang murid aneh yang mengaku berasal dari kelas E sementara sebilah pisau berkilah di genggaman tangannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet_university dot com<strong>

**Chapter 7**

"Kenapa kau memegang pisau?" Rikuh Sakura disadur panik. "Jika kau juga di kelas E, kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu? Apa kau hantu?" Ia teringat orang-orang yang menghilang dalam ruang kurungan beberapa dekade yang lalu. Sakura semakin siaga. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku yakin, untuk saat ini pertanyaanmu tidaklah penting," ujar lelaki yang mengaku bernama Shino itu dengan ekspresi datar menatap Sakura. Kali ini atensinya ia labuhkan pada sosok pria berambut _raven_ yang berdiri di samping Sakura. "Jika tidak berusaha sekarang maka pintu ini akan tertutup selama 10 hari ke depan. Kau sadar itu 'kan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

HEG!

Sasuke menyipitkan _onyx_-nya; berusaha meneliti sosok itu dengan seksama.

"Ya," akhirnya Sasuke menjawab.

"Jika kalian ingin mendapatkan harta karun ke dua, maka kau tidak boleh menutup-nutupi siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Haruno Sakura," kali ini Sakura yang merasa bagai distrum listrik jutaan volt.

_Lelaki ini… benarkah tahu siapa diriku? _Batinnya menggelinjang oleh perasaan kalut dan khawatir. Sasuke berjengit heran.

"Jangan buang waktu lagi," ia menjauh dari pintu dengan melangkah beberapa petak ke arah kiri. "Aku sudah mengaktifkan pintu utama tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa membukanya. Karena itu, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

Sakura terdiam. Benarkah apa yang disampaikan pemuda Aburame ini? Kenapa dia merasa lelaki ini menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Ayo," ajakan Sasuke menghentak kesadarannya. Sakura memandang Sasuke beberapa saat, lalu seketika sadar bahwa ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan segala kecurigaan dan kemungkinan yang ada. Ia… memilih untuk bergerak.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Sakura dan Sasuke berlari ke sisi kiri dan kanan pintu. Gerendel gada pemukul bersidekap di setiap sisi batu pipih itu. Siap digunakan, siap dimanfaatkan, dan siap untuk menertawakan. Sakura menenggak ludah payah, kerongkongannya tercekat, bulir peluh mulai membasahi pelipisnya perlahan.

"Sasuke, jangan sampai kalah oleh Sakura—"

"AP—" pandangan Sasuke langsung menyalang. Dia menatap si pemilik kalimat yang terdengar seperti olok-olok itu. Shino balas memandang dengan tatapan kosong, tersamarkan oleh kacamata hitam yang senantiasa melurung dalam diam.

Sakura terpana dengan rangkaian kalimat aling-aling Shino. Ia beralih memandang Sasuke yang disaput amarah.

Seolah harga dirinya tertumbuk dengan teramat keras, lampai tangan Sasuke menjangkau gada raksasa itu cepat. Sambil bersikukuh dan walau terlihat sedikit kepayahan, Sasuke tetap bersikeras bersikap bahwa ia tidak memaksakan diri dan berjalan tergesa ke posisi batu pipih itu. "Ayo cepat kita lakukan!"

"_H-Hai!_" Sakura tergopoh menyambit gada itu dengan tangan kanannya. Tak seperti Sasuke yang terlihat kepayahan, dalam waktu singkat Sakura sudah berada di depan batu pipih tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

"Kita lakukan dalam hitungan ketiga!" Sasuke siap beraba-aba, Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan serius seraya mengangguk siap. "Satu…" Sakura mulai memusatkan seluruh kekuatan pada kepalan tangannya. "Dua…" Sakura mulai menarik satu helaan napas panjang. "TIGAAAAAA!"

BRRRRUUUUKKK!

Pyyaassshhhhh!

Serpihan batu mulai berlari tunggang langgang menjauhi tempat persinggahan. Shino yang memang sudah mempersiapkan tempat perlindungan berdiri tak bergeming dari tempatnya sedari tadi. Pintu gerbang raksasa itu mulai terbuka secara perlahan, namun yang membuat mereka bertiga diam membatu bukan karena gerbang yang telah terbuka.

Tapi karena….

Gerbang itu terbuka karena aliran tenaga Sasuke dan Sakura yang cukup untuk membuka gerbang kematian itu 'kan?

Tapi bagaimana jika… salah satu dari mereka terlalu bersemangat hingga menghancurkan salah satu batu pipih yang berfungsi sebagai kunci gerbang?

Ya. Batu raksasa di hadapan Sakura… telah hancur tak bersisa.

"Sakura, cepat!" Sasuke tanpa tandang aling-aling langsung menarik tangan kanan Sakura menuju pintu gerbang yang terbuka.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Kau ini bodoh ya?!" Umpat Sasuke di tengah usahanya melewati pintu gerbang kematian. "Aku memang tidak tahu kau punya tenaga sebesar itu, tapi setidaknya dirimu sendiri paham akan kekuatanmu!"

"Apa mak—"

Sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, tanpa diduga, pintu gerbang yang baru saja terbuka kini mulai menutup kembali!

"A-APA YANG TERJADI?! KENAPA PINTU GERBANGNYA MENUTUP LAGI?!"

Sasuke tetap bungkam. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik Sakura yang masih terkesima dengan pintu yang perlahan menutup dengan kecepatan yang konstan. "Kita harus masuk!" Setelah berujar penuh perjuangan, Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga, lalu walau tahu tingkat keberhasilannya minim jika ia melompati pintu gerbang itu, ia tetap bertolak dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melompati pintu yang hampir menutup itu dengan Sakura yang berada dalam pelukannya.

BRRRRRRRUUUUUUKKKKKKK!

"Hhaahhh… hhaahhh…" bunyi deru desahan napas samar terdengar.

Debu tersiar menyelimuti setiap petak udara di ruangan itu. Gelap. Tak ada penerangan. Terlebih, tak ada sumber penerangan. Sakura merasakan tubuh telungkupnya tertindih oleh tubuh seseorang—Sasuke.

"Kita… sudah berada di lorong kah?" Tanya Sakura penasaran—ingin tahu. Ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, berjengit memandang sekitar, tapi berapakali pun ia mencoba, hanya gelap yang menyergap iris _Emerald_-nya.

"Ya," sebuah suara lain terdengar menyahuti diiringi desah napas putus-putus yang perlahan menjauhi tengkuk Sakura. Itu suara Sasuke.

Sakura tak dapat melihat rupa menyebalkan Sasuke. Bahkan, dia tak bisa melihat tangannya sendiri. Lorong ini tak dilengkapi dengan lampu bohlam, atau barangkali sebuah obor. Tidak ada.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan tak terduga Sasuke sukses menyentak kesadaran Sakura. Apa Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya? "Akan merepotkan kalau kau sampai terluka di sini."

GUBBRRAAKKK!

Sakura benar-benar ingin meninju wajah Sasuke saat ini. Tapi bahkan dia tak bisa menemukan dimana Sasuke saat ini, terkecuali mengikuti arah suaranya.

"Kita bisa keluar lagi 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Eh?" Raut kaget Sakura tak terlukiskan dalam kegelapan. Hanya roman suaranya yang bergetar bercampur panik yang dapat teradiasikan.

"Bagaimana cara membuka gerbang ini. Kau ingat?"

"Dengan memukul kedua batu pipih yang berada di kiri dan kanan pintu gerbang."

"Dengan kata lain, kedua batu itu adalah kunci untuk membuka gerbang ini, benar?"

"Be-benar."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi jika salah satu kunci rusak?"

"…" Sakura diam sesaat. Perlahan, walau samar, deru napasnya perlahan naik tak berima. "Pintu gerbangnya… tidak akan bisa dibuka lagi."

"Benar," suara Sasuke yang dalam menambah kesan begitu berat kesalahan yang telah dilakukan Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Ja-jadi, bagaimana kita bisa keluar nanti?"

"Pasti ada jalan keluar lain," bunyi derak batu yang terinjak membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa mungkin Sasuke sedang berusaha berdiri saat ini. "Pasti ada jalan keluar lain. Karena itu, kita harus mencarinya."

Sakura tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Terlebih dalam kondisi genting seperti saat ini. Terlebih di depan lelaki yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

"Ya," Sakura perlahan bangkit berdiri. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama, lalu mengikuti kemana arah suara Sasuke pergi.

"Bisa mendengarku?"

"Ya," Sakura mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tak suka mengulang perkataanku," dengan enggan Sakura perlahan mulai mengangkat tangannya, lalu merentangkannya ke depan. Tak disangka, tangan kanan itu merasakan sebuah sentuhan lain. Tangan Sasuke perlahan menyentuh tangan Sakura, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Sakura tercengang dan membatu. "Akan gawat kalau kita sampai terpisah. Kau jangan berpikir ke mana-mana!"

"A-aku tahu! Tak usah kau bilang pun aku tahu!" Tandas Sakura kesal.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sakura yang terdalam, ada satu hal yang disyukuri Sakura ketika dirinya terperangkap kegelapan ini.

Ia bersyukur bahwa dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti dirinya menjadikan ia tak bisa melihat keadaan sekitar. Tak bisa melihat lorong yang mengerikan itu, tak bisa melihat wajah menyebalkan Sasuke, dan tak bisa melihat rupanya yang benar-benar dalam kondisi kapal pecah.

Wajahnya terasa panas, dan tampangnya sudah pasti acak-acakan. Dengan tampang semrawutan habis bangun tidur di dini hari, tanpa _make up_ dan tanpa bersolek, sudah pasti tampangnya sekarang kacau sekali. Terlebih mukanya saat ini dirasa panas?_ Apa aku sedang sakit_? Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Tes!

Tes!

Suara itu samar. Bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi jika Sakura mau berdiam diri saja dan memfokuskan pendengarnnya pada suara itu, maka tak ayal lagi Sakura akan menyadari kondisi lain yang menimpa mereka berdua.

Dengan sabar dan enggan, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

Tes!

Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Tiba-tiba, karena rasa penasaran yang menjelma dalam diri Sakura, secara spontan Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke. Menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan perjalanan barang sebentar.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada bau lain di sini."

"Maksudmu?"

Ada bau lain di sini. Bukan bau debu bebatuan, bukan bau aroma Sakura, atau bahkan parfum Sasuke yang menempel pada jaket yang dikenakan Sakura. Ada bau lain, yang tidak tercium sebelumnya.

DEG!

Dengan kalap Sakura melepaskan pegangan Sasuke dan bersimpuh di depannya. Sikap Sakura ini jujur membuat Sasuke terkejut dan bertanya apa yang membuat gadis bebal ini berbuat di luar nalar.

Dengan kalut Sakura mengais-ngais benda apapun di depannya. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan genangan kecil yang berada tak jauh dari jejak kaki Sasuke. Sakura menyentuh genangan itu, lalu menciuminya cepat.

Deru napasnya kini terdengar tak beraturan.

Sasuke mulai menyangka ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada gadis ini.

BRRUUGGGGHHHH!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriakan tertahan Sasuke yang diakibatkan sikap tiba-tiba Sakura membuat Sakura menghentikan geledahannya.

"Kau… terluka," bisik suara perempuan tegas itu lemah. Parau. _Shock_.

"…." Sasuke hanya diam.

Kali ini kedua tangan Sakura menggapai lutut Sasuke. Ya, bau anyir yang menyeruak dan menyerang cuping hidungnya adalah bau anyir darah Sasuke. Bunyi tetesan itu, genangan kental itu, semua berasal dari diri Sasuke.

Dan setelah itu semua… Sasuke tetap berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Sakura?

Setelah tubuhnya remuk dan hancur… Sasuke tetap melindungi Sakura?

**To be Continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks To:<strong>

**Naabaka, Aburame Clover, Lavender, Sora Azura, Vieux Violon, Uchiha Cesa, Uchiha Sei, Ichiro Kenichi, Zakia819, didif, Trancy Anafeloz, Michelle Aoki, Benrina Shinju, ck mendokusei, Balasoka Acapati, Hikari HongRhii, FrysaCesu-Chan, senayuki-chan, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, shawol21bangs, Hee Ra Shin, Ran-Chan UchiHaruno Eternal Be, gadisranti3251, Ne, Azizah primadani**


	9. Sepi

**.**

**Internet university dot com**

**A SasuSaku fiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Internet university dot com©Nurama Nurmala**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alternate Univers, Another 'abal' story**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerita sebelumnya…<strong>_

Kompetisi demi mendapatkan harta karun yang sudah disembunyikan pihak sekolah pun dimulai. Mereka tidak hanya berkompetisi dengan teman sekelas mereka, tetapi mereka juga harus melawan peserta dari kelas lain. Demi membentuk harmonisasi kerja kelompok maka secara sengaja para peserta dibentuk secara berpasangan.

Salah satu kelompok unik terbentuk adalah kelompok Sasuke-Sakura. Si pemilik peringkat tertinggi dan wanita paling berani dalam angkatan.

Karena kecerdikan Sasuke, mereka berhasil mendapatkan harta karun pertama berupa cincin berharga. Dan ketika semua orang telah terlelap, petunjuk menuju harta karun kedua kembali dilantunkan. Kemudian betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mengetahui ada seorang murid aneh yang mengaku berasal dari kelas E sementara sebilah pisau berkilah di genggaman tangannya.

Belum jelas mengenai maksud kedatangan lelaki itu. Sasuke dan Sakura lebih memilih menghiraukan lelaki itu dan fokus pada misi mereka. Akhirnya mereka berhasil membuka pintu gerbang, tapi karena kesalahan Sakura, gerbang kembali tertutup secara paksa dan menyebabkan mereka terjebak dalam lorong ke ruangan hukuman.

Dan Sasuke… terluka.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet_university dot com<strong>

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>"Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada tinggi di warna suaranya. Sakura masih terdiam berlutut di depan Sasuke. "Mau sampai kapan diam di tempat seperti ini? Kita harus menemukan ruang hukuman itu!" Sasuke kembali mengingatkan, jengah dengan sikap non efektif seorang Haruno Sakura yang senantiasa menghambat pergerakannya.<p>

"Kau… bisa…."

"Aku masih bisa berjalan. Kau jangan seenaknya meremehkan orang," rikuh Sasuke yang muak dengan sikap lambat Sakura. _Tak bisakah ia tidak mempedulikan apapun?_ Batin Sasuke kesal.

"…" Sakura terdiam sejurus kemudian. Ia tampak tidak setuju dengan arogansi Sasuke. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang seharusnya diluruskan di sini. Tapi… apa yang harus ia luruskan? Sampai akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa diam—berpikir, mencari dan mencerna.

Perlahan, Sakura mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Ia beringsut mendekati Sasuke, lalu kembali menggapai lengan itu sekali lagi.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Langkah mereka bergema perlahan di lorong yang hening. Hanya bisu yang melibas mereka di sepanjang jalan dan keadaan yang tidak nyaman itu membuat Sakura diam terpekur—berpikir dan menyesapi keadaan yang menderanya saat ini.

_Tangan Sasuke dingin. _Ia diam merasakan.

_Apa tangan seseorang yang sombong selalu seperti ini? Dingin? Dan… sepi?_

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit mereka menelusuri dinding tanpa secuil pun penerangan. Sakura penasaran dengan seberapa parah luka Sasuke, kerongkongannya tercekat sementara gemuruh di hatinya tak urung reda. Ia menengadah ke atas, tapi bagai bertemu dengan malam tanpa bulan, ia kembali tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Ia merasa telah dipecundangi gelap—melangkah ke arah yang tak dapat digapai oleh _emerald_-nya.

Ia mendengus tertahan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tangan Sasuke akhirnya menyentuh sebuah dinding kayu di belokan terakhir. Dinding itu berbeda dengan dinding beton yang selama ini ia raba, ia menarik kesimpulan mungkin itulah pintu menuju ruang hukuman yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Aku menemukan sebuah pintu," tak menunggu tanggapan dari Sakura, setelah Sasuke menemukan pegangan pintu kayu itu, ia menarik pintu itu perlahan.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Indah… sekali," ungkapan spontan Sakura menyentakkan lamunan Sasuke.

Ya.

Mungkin ini sisi melankolis dari seorang wanita. Tapi….

Sasuke segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang tak begitu luas di depannya. Lebarnya tak lebih dari 10 meter, dan di dalamnya tak ada kursi, sofa, atau bahkan jendela. Ruangan itu benar-benar merefleksikan ruang hukuman pada jamannya. Pengap, lembab, dan menyiksa.

Lalu… apa yang membuat Sakura bergumam bahwa ruangan itu indah? Apa mungkin kepalanya telah terbentur ketika pintu masuk tadi tertutup secara paksa?

Tidak.

Alasan kenapa Sakura terejut kagum dan alasan kenapa Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa ruangan itu tak dihiasi dekorasi serupa dengan ruangan biasa adalah…

Sekuntum bunga berwarna putih bersinar terang di tengah ruangan. Atap ruangan itu terbuka tak begitu besar untuk memberikan sumbangsih sinar rembulan kepada sekuntum bunga mungil yang berdiri jumawa dengan bias sinar yang ia pendarkan ke seluruh ruangan.

Tep…

Tep…

Tep…

Tanpa sadar Sakura mulai mengayun langkah memasuki ruang hukuman itu. Derap kakinya membawa ia semakin dekat ke tempat bunga itu tertanam.

Bruk….

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya perlahan, lalu terduduk tenang menatap keindahan bunga legenda itu. "Indah sekali…" kagumnya sambil mengurai senyum lembut. Surai merah mudanya perlahan tersiur menepis udara, sementara sisa helaian rambutnya menganak di sebelah bahu.

Entah mengapa… efek dari sinar bunga itu malah menambah warna lain di ruangan itu.

_Merah muda pastel._

Dan entah mengapa… warna itu yang menyadarkan Sasuke… bahwa ternyata di dunia ini ada warna lain selain hitam. _Merah muda pastel_.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Lampaian langkah Sasuke nyaring terdengar, terlebih bunyinya timpang—tidak seperti langkah orang kebanyakan. Ah—benar juga. Sasuke harus menyeret kakinya agar ia bisa berjalan.

"Tidak ada harta karun di ruangan ini," ujarnya penuh selidik. Ya, tidak ada benda lain di ruangan ini selain bunga bersinar itu.

"Harta karunnya… ada di sini. Kau tak melihatnya?"

Iris _emerald _itu melayang lurus menusuk _onyx_. Tatapannya begitu ringan, begitu lembut, begitu hangat, dan… begitu menyenangkan.

_Tidak. Apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan?_

"Bunga itu?" Sasuke bertanya penuh penghinaan.

"Ya," Sakura tersenyum kecil sementara kedua atensinya enggan beranjak dari sosok cerah di depannya. "Sedari tadi kita hanya menelusuri lorong gelap tanpa cahaya. Kita bertengkar, kita terdesak, bahkan… salah satu dari kita terluka," ketika menyebutkan kalimat terakhir itu… entah mengapa kerongkongan Sakura tercekat. "Dan dari sekian kesulitan yang mendera kita… akhirnya kita bisa menemukan secercah sinar. Lorong yang gelap itu kini tergantikan biasan sinar dari bunga legenda, kita bisa saling melihat kekhawatiran di wajah masing-masing, dan aku jadi bisa tahu seberapa parah lukamu…" Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. "Menurutku, bunga ini adalah harta sesungguhnya yang kita cari."

"…" entah apakah ideologi Sakura—si gadis biang onar itulah yang benar, atau stamina Sasuke yang terbatas urung untuk kembali berkompromi, tapi yang jelas… hingga penghujung malam ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu dalam diam.

Pintu masuk ke ruangan ini telah terkunci dari luar. Perlu waktu beberapa jam untuk membongkarnya setelah mereka menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, dan jika hotel ini dilengkapi dengan kamera CCTV, tak akan lama bagi pihak universitas untuk mengetahui masalah yang terjadi di teka-teki ketiga. Perkiraan Sasuke… mereka membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 jam (jika menggunakan peralatan yang mumpuni) untuk membongkar pintu depan. Dan ini… sudah menit ke-40 setelah mereka terjebak di lorong itu.

Bantuan akan tiba dalam waktu 10-20 menit lagi.

Bruukkk….

Sasuke ikut menjatuhkan diri di depan bunga bersinar ruangan itu—di samping Sakura.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"Hei, Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Apa hal yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini?"

"… kekuasaan."

"Kekuasaan?" Sakura bertanya untuk memastikan. "Bukan wanita, ibu, atau bahkan uang?"

"Tidak."

"Tsk. Kau orang yang ambisius rupanya."

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab hingga keheningan kembali menyergap mereka berdua. Di detik ke 20, akhirnya bibir dingin Sasuke bergerak, "Entah, apa aku tergolong manusia yang ambisius atau tidak. Tapi ketika kau mencintai sesuatu, rasa itu tidak sama dengan kau berambisi pada sesuatu."

"…" Sakura tercengang mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ya. Dia lupa, kalau pertanyaan pembuka yang ia lontarkan adalah _apa yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini? _Dan kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura menyambungkan cinta dengan ambisi ketika Sasuke menjawab bahwa yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini adalah kekuasaan?

"Dari dulu aku senang membuat rencana. Puas dengan menganalisa dan lupa diri ketika sedang berspekulasi. Ketika aku membuat rencana dengan terperinci, merealisasikannya dan melihat rencana yang kubuat sukses, maka aku memiliki kontrol atas itu. Kekuasaan adalah kontrol terhadap sesuatu. Kekuasaan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu dan aku suka sisi setia dari kekuasaan."

Deg!

Debaran hati Sakura semakin bergemuruh. _Apakah… setiap orang yang arogan selalu menarik seperti ini?_

"Kau… tidak percaya pada manusia?" Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, tapi sekonyong-konyong pertanyaan itu terlintas tanpa _filter_ lebih dahulu. Sakura sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa mengajukan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu.

Hingga… tatapan menusuk itu balik menatap_ emerald _dengan tajam.

"Tidak. Aku tidak percaya pada manusia."

"…"

Sakura terpana dengan tingkat apatisme Sasuke yang sudah terdeteksi sangat akut. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Haahhh…" dan embusan napas kuat keluar sebagai gantinya. "Tapi, Sasuke. Bukankah hidup seperti itu sangat sepi?"

"Sepi?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan tampang—bingung, eh? "Sepi hanya bisa dirasakan ketika kau memiliki sesuatu, lalu karena suatu hal yang lain kau kehilangannya. Itulah yang dinamakan sepi. Itu tidak akan berlaku pada seseorang yang memang tidak memiliki sesuatu itu dari awalnya."

Sekali lagi… Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam. Lalu… tanpa sadar, Sakura bergerak mendekati Sasuke, melepas jaket hangat yang membebat tubuhnya sedari tadi dan menelungkupkan jaket itu ke tubuh Sasuke yang terluka. Lalu tanpa sadar… tubuh ringkih milik seorang wanita itu memeluk tubuh Sasuke pelan.

"Kau bisa memilikiku," bisik Sakura perlahan, lembut, pasrah.

….

Kepala Sasuke terkulai ke depan—menunduk penuh kepedihan. "Jika kau jadi milikku, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku. Selamanya."

**To be Continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks To:<strong>

**Lavender, blacklist935, meyo, haruchan, Benrina Shinju, Wattirah, Sheiyuki, Miaw-nyan, Uchiha Cesa, Unknowni, ZhaErza, Zezorena, Nara Seunghyun, Yumi Murakami, peyek chidori, rui chan, sonedinda2, ChieAkane ga log, Uchiha Sei, Sakuhime Chan, Vania, Edelwish, Kikyu RKY, Lhylia Kiryu, ELFightSJ, Chitanda Chi-Chan, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, Chic White, LastMelodya, Gita Zahra, Michelle Aoki, Queeny Qyu, Trancy Anafeloz, EsterhazyTorte, yvez, lockets, Tomat-23, piyo piyo-chan, Bunga Sakura, Khoerunnisa740, Hikari Ciel, wembell, V3, Irmawati Hasan, o. O rambu no baka, Seijuurou Eisha, sora azura, dan beberpa reviewer yang tampil sebagai Guest.**


	10. Ganti partner?

**.**

**Internet university dot com**

**A SasuSaku fiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Internet university dot com©Nurama Nurmala**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alternate Univers, Another 'abal' story**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerita sebelumnya…<strong>_

Akhirnya mereka berhasil membuka pintu gerbang, tapi karena kesalahan Sakura, gerbang kembali tertutup secara paksa dan menyebabkan mereka terjebak dalam lorong ke ruangan hukuman.

Dan Sasuke… terluka.

Setelah menyusuri lorong dalam gelap, akhirnya mereka menemukan pintu masuk ke ruang hukuman. Yang membuat mereka ternganga adalah… ruangan itu kosong tanpa benda atau ornament apapun terkecuali bunga putih yang bersinar di tengah ruangan.

Entah karena suasana melankolis tersebut, sebuah pembicaraan yang melibatkan hati masing-masing pun terjadi. Dan kejadian yang akan membuat Sakura mengerang dan mencaci dirinya sendiri di masa depan adalah… ketika Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan berkata bahwa dia bisa memilikinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet_university dot com<strong>

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Sakura terpana dengan tingkat apatisme Sasuke yang sudah terdeteksi sangat akut. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Haahhh…" dan embusan napas kuat keluar sebagai gantinya. "Tapi, Sasuke. Bukankah hidup seperti itu sangat sepi?"<p>

"Sepi?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan tampang—bingung, eh? "Sepi hanya bisa dirasakan ketika kau memiliki sesuatu, lalu karena suatu hal yang lain kau kehilangannya. Itulah yang dinamakan sepi. Itu tidak akan berlaku pada seseorang yang memang tidak memiliki sesuatu itu dari awalnya."

Sekali lagi… Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam. Lalu… tanpa sadar, Sakura bergerak mendekati Sasuke, melepas jaket hangat yang membebat tubuhnya sedari tadi dan menelungkupkan jaket itu ke tubuh Sasuke yang terluka. Lalu tanpa sadar… tubuh ringkih milik seorang wanita itu memeluk tubuh Sasuke pelan.

"Kau bisa memilikiku," bisik Sakura perlahan, lembut, pasrah.

….

Kepala Sasuke terkulai ke depan—menunduk penuh kepedihan. "Jika kau jadi milikku, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku. Selamanya."

DEG!

Entah mengapa… setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, hati Sakura bergemuruh dasyat. Namun… kesunyian itu seketika terombak terali gaduh.

BRRRRAAAAAKKKK!

"_Sasuke, Sakura_!"

DEG!

Secara refleks Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Mereka lupa… jika 10 menit sudah berlalu sejak mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Seorang lelaki dengan perawakan sedang dengan surai perak berlari khawatir diikuti beberapa orang lain berpakaian teknis di belakangnya. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" lelaki itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat bergelut dengan darah. Roman dan ekspresi wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat karena masker hitam yang selalu setia menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Kau terluka, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan suara kaget sementara Sasuke yang dikhawatirkan masih tertunduk dalam diam.

"Sasuke terluka ketika pintu gerbangnya tertutup, Kakashi-_Sensei_," rikuh Sakura dengan tatapan nanar. Kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin kini beradu dengan lengannya yang lampai. Ah… dingin masih saja menggerogoti kulitnya, terlebih ketika jaket hangat Sasuke meninggalkan tubuh _telanjangnya_.

"Baiklah, yang penting sekarang adalah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Sasuke," Kakashi-_Sensei_ dengan sigap memeriksa luka di sekujur tubuh Sasuke hingga akhirnya memberi instruksi kepada beberapa orang teknis untuk memindahkan tubuh Sasuke ke tandu yang mereka bawa.

Sementara sisa petugas masih bergumul meneliti tingkat kerusakan di gerbang depan dan beberapa lainnya terlihat sibuk dengan pertolongan untuk Sasuke, salah satu dari petugas yang bertopi melepaskan jaketnya sendiri untuk menyelimuti tubuh mengigil Sakura, lalu menuntunnya menuju pintu keluar.

"_Daijobu… daijobu…_" suara dalam dari petugas teknis itu sedikitnya memberi ketenangan pada diri Sakura. Dengan tubuh terbalut jaket yang kedodoran, Sakura melangkah keluar dari ruang hukuman dengan menyisakan tatapan sayu.

Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan dengan kawalan beberapa orang, sedangkan di hitungan ke empat langkah Sakura telah terhenti.

Sreeeetttt….

Perlahan kepalanya menoleh ke belakang; ke arah ruang hukuman yang menjadi tujuan akhir teka-teki ketiga. Tergoda untuk melihat sosok indah dari bunga legenda itu sekali lagi. Namun…

HEGGGG!

"_Na-nande_?"

Tanpa ia sadari, bulir keringat dingin mencumbui garis dagunya hingga terjerembab mencumbui petak lantai. Pupil matanya melebar dan matanya membeliak terkejut. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat kini.

Bunga itu… telah lenyap.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet_university dot com<strong>

**Chapter 9**

Kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi dini hari mulai tersebar ke seantero murid _internetuniversity. com_. Tidak hanya murid _offline_ saja yang mengetahuinya, bahkan murid yang memantau kegiatan secara _online_ karena berhalangan hadir juga tahu mengenai kabar Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura Haruno yang kini menjadi bahan pembicaraan hangat di universitas.

Kabar angin yang menyebutkan bahwa teka-teki ketiga telah disiarkan waktu dini hari dan pasangan UchiHaru yang berhasil memecahkannya saling tumpang tindih dengan kabar bahwa pasangan UchiHaru tertangkap basah telah melakukan suatu aktivitas di luar kegiatan pendidikan oleh pihak universitas.

Tentu saja kabar angin mendominasi hingga para siswa tak tahu kabar mana yang sejatinya benar.

"Neji_-san_…" seorang gadis dari Cina terlihat memancang lirih di tengah ruangan. Sementara itu seorang lelaki bersurai panjang terlihat berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan duduk menunduk kesal. Gertakan gigi dan tatapan sengit menghiasi paras tampannya.

"Dia…" gumaman yang tertahan meradiasikan seberapa tinggi tingkat emosinya. Gadis Cina itu enggan melangkah lebih dekat dan hanya bisa mengkhawatirkannya dari jauh. "Aku tak boleh kalah lagi dari dia!"

"Neji-_san_…."

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu… <strong>

**di kamar Yamanaka Ino – Haruno Sakura – Hyuuga Hinata**

"Sakura."

"…."

"Sakura!"

"…."

"Hei… SA-KU-RA!"

Deg!

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya terduduk di ranjangnya akhirnya berhasil kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menatap Ino yang sudah jengah memanggilnya dengan pandangan bersalah. "_Go-gomen_… tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai," terang Ino sambil melirik jarum jam yang meringkuk di angka 07.12. "Kau harus bersiap-siap."

"Um…dimengerti," Sakura menatap Ino yang masih berkacak pinggang di depannya, lalu berganti menatap Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Ino dengan raut khawatir. "Kalian pergilah duluan, aku akan segera mandi," seulas senyum Sakura sodorkan sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan kedua teman sekamarnya.

_Zrrrraaaaaasssssshhhh! _

Bunyi air yang keluar dari _shower_ membuat tubuhnya diterpa siraman hangat. Ketika surai merah muda itu terurai dan jatuh pasrah di antara bahu, Sakura terdengar menggeram tertahan; kesal dengan sikap _irrasional_ yang dia lakukan pagi dini hari kepada Sasuke.

"Ggggrgrrrrr! Kenapa? Kemana akal sehatku?! Kenapa malah bicara ngawur ke lelaki iblis ituuuuuu?!" teriakkan frustasinya menggema di kamar mandi, sementara kepalan tangan dan gertakan gigi tersamarkan oleh bunyi _shower_ yang deras. Sakura berdiri timpang dengan tangan terkulai jatuh—lemas.

Ia kaget dengan sikapnya yang tak biasa. Jika dipikir dengan nalar, sungguh tidak mungkin seorang gadis batu seperti Sakura bersikap lembut bahkan menyentuh dan memeluk Sasuke. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?

_Ah, mungkin aku merasa bersalah karena dia terluka karena ulahku. Bagaimanapun juga aku tetap seorang wanita. Wanita itu berhati lembut, iya 'kan Haruno Sakura?_

Sebersit alasan yang sebenarnya mulai masuk akal melintas di kepala Sakura.

Ia mematikan _shower_ lalu mendongak dengan seulas senyum penuh percaya diri. Ia tidak menyadari… bahwa setiap sangkalan yang ia buat akan melahap jiwanya semakin parah dan membuat mentalnya jatuh semakin dalam.

Oh… Sakura….

* * *

><p><strong>Internet University dot com<strong>

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Seperti yang diprediksi, Sasuke tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran selama masa perawatan. Walau kabar sakitnya Sasuke sudah diberitahukan kepada pihak keluarganya, namun tak satu pun anggota keluarga Uchiha terlihat menjenguk Sasuke di rumah sakit.<p>

"Sakura, kau sudah menjenguk Sasuke?"

"Eh?" Tidak terbetik sekalipun di dalam benak Sakura bahwa lelaki jabrik berambut kuning di depannya ini akan menanyakan pertanyaan tabu itu kepada Sakura. "Kenapa aku harus menjenguknya?" Mimik Sakura yang aneh dan bingung semakin menambah kesan _mungkin-pertanyaan-Naruto-salah-sasaran_ ketika Sakura melayangkan serentetan pertanyaan lain.

"Kau 'kan satu tim dengan dia," Kiba turut meracau di samping Naruto sambil berkacang pinggang penuh penghakiman. "Dan lagi kau 'kan pacarnya—" belum selesai Kiba meruntukan kalimat pernyataan yang dibuat sekenanya, pupil mata Sakura seolah keluar—membuat Kiba dan Naruto seketika membatu terkejut.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Eh? Kau… bukan pacarnya?"

"Bukan!"

"Meski kau sudah tidur bersama Sasuke?" Pertanyaan terakhir yang bisa dilontarkan Kiba membuat seisi kelas senyap seketika. Sudah bisa dipastikan ekspresi macam apa yang diperlihatkan Sakura 'kan?

BUAAAKKHHH!

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura melayangkan tinju lurus ke arah muka Kiba sambil berteriak, "JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAAAAANNNN!"

Suasana kelas yang sudah dimakan gosip dinilai sudah tidak kondusif oleh Sakura. Setiap layang mata yang tertuju padanya meradiasikan tatapan penasaran dengan kebenaran dua hal; harta karun teka-teki ketiga dan satu lagi yang berhasil membuat Sakura erosi jiwa adalah tatapan penasaran akan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Salah satunya… adalah lelaki bersurai merah yang sudah berdiri di depan Sakura tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau sudah berdiri di sana selama 10 menit. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Gaara-_kun_?"

"Kau menyadarinya?"

"Haa?" Sakura membeliak tak percaya. "Kau pikir mataku minus seratus hingga tak menyadari keberadaanmu?"

"Kebanyakan orang seperti itu, mereka tak menyadari aku ada walau aku sudah berada di samping mereka selama beberapa jam."

"Heee… kau ini manusia apa angin sih?"

"Itu, yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," dia tetap berujar tanpa ekspresi. Masih berdiri di depan Sakura—tak beranjak barang se-senti pun.

"_Itu_ apa?"

"Soal Sasuke."

"Haaahhhh!" Sakura dengan sengaja mengembuskan napasnya keras, penuh beban dan ketidakterimaan. "Aku menolak menjawab pertanyaan apapun tentang Sasuke!" Gaara terlihat tidak memberikan respon apapun. Dia hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong—sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kalau tentang Shino Aburame?"

Deg!

Benar juga.

Sakura telah melupakan salah satu kejadian penting yang terjadi waktu itu.

Seorang lelaki misterius dengan pisau dan sebuah buku tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dan secara aneh memberikan berbagai intruksi. Karena sikap Sasuke waktu itu, perhatian Sakura jadi teralihkan pada urusan tak penting bernama Sasuke dan melupakan kejadian janggal yang muncul saat itu.

"Data siswa kelas E sesungguhnya berjumlah 13 orang. Namun hanya 12 orang saja yang datang dan memenuhi undangan universitas," pikiran Sakura gamang. Informasi yang dipaparkan Gaara di depan Sakura terdengar seperti gembar-gembor suara televisi yang terdengar sayup-sayupnya saja. "Satu orang lagi tidak berkemungkinan hadir dengan alasan kondisi kesehatan yang tidak memungkinkan," entahlah… Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan pembicaraan ini. Ada sesuatu yang salah, atau mungkin… ada sesuatu yang membahayakan akan terjadi. Ya, dari pembicaraan ini. "Kamera CCTV hanya menangkap rekaman sebelum kalian memasuki pintu gerbang. Dan sebelum kalian benar-benar memasuki pintu gerbang, seseorang bermantel dengan penutup di setengah wajahnya telah berbicara kepada kalian 'kan? Apa dia menyebutkan namanya? Apa dia bilang kalau dia Shino Aburame? Jika ya… maka kalian berdua mungkin dalam masalah."

* * *

><p><strong>Internet University dot com<strong>

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"Tak apa-apa 'kan, Sasuke?" lontaran pertanyaan Kakashi tak mengubah ekspresi dingin Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa kembali ke universitas dan harus tetap dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu bulan. Dilihat dari lukamu dan beberapa tulang kakimu yang patah, sudah sewajarnya kau mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif di sini. Karena itu aku mengajukan <em>partner<em> baru untuk Sakura."

"Tidak apa," entah apa yang berada dalam pikiran Sasuke, namun peristiwa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya dengan gadis merah jambu itu sukses merenggut pikiran Sasuke selama beberapa saat. "Itu memang yang terbaik."

"Baguslah…" raut kelegaan tergambar di sela-sela iris Kakashi. Ia mengangguk beberapa kali, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di balik punggung kursi. "Anak itu juga sudah menyanggupi. Aku sempat khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatannya, tapi dia bilang dia akan baik-baik saja selama bersama Sakura. Hehehe… entahlah, mungkin mereka pernah bertemu atau bahkan berteman sebelumnya."

Pernyataan Kakashi sukses menyita perhatian Sasuke. Dengan kedua atensi yang mengarah pada Kakashi, Sasuke dengan penuh kehati-hatian bertanya, "Siapa… orang itu? Orang yang akan ber-_partner_ dengan Sakura?"

"Oh, dia? Namanya Shino Aburame. Sepertinya dia anak yang pendiam."

DEG!

Entah Kakashi tidak memperhatikan ekspresi keterkejutan Sasuke, atau dia hanya pura-pura tak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Tapi yang jelas… informasi yang dihantarkan Kakashi pada Sasuke, akan merubah masa depan internetuniversitydotcom!

**To be Continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Saya Cuma mau berkomentar… entah mengapa, karakter Gaara di sini terasa agak random O.o #pout<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks To:<strong>

**Wtashi No Namae, Chitanda Chi-chan, ChieAkane ga log, Benrina Shinju, Edelwush, Yuuki Igarashi, v3, wattirah, fitripitroy, Amaya Aihara, uchiha saara, Queeny Qyu, 13ginger, Scarlet24, peyek chidori, Baby Kim, Uchiha Cesa, Ribby-chan, gita Zahra, sora azura, Clarissa Afternoon, ravenpink, nisachan, o . O rambu no baka, Sheiyuki, Kikyu RKY, Michelle Aoki, hanazono yuri, Refunny, Akasuna Sakurai, wedusgemebel41, Chic White, Lhylia Kiryu, Balasoka Acapati, Myu , IisVadelova, titan-miaw, aguma, zhaErza, Tomat 2-3, dan beberpa reviewer yang tampil sebagai Guest.**


	11. Akhirnya teka-teki kedua complete!

**.**

**Internet university dot com**

**A SasuSaku fiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Internet university dot com©Nurama Nurmala**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alternate Univers, Another 'abal' story**

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu semenjak insiden UchiHaru itu bermula, dan hanya dalam waktu satu minggu saja insiden itu langsung terlupakan. Alasan berakhirnya kicauan atas suatu insiden hanya bisa diakhiri dengan insiden yang lain.<p>

Ya, insiden baru yang melibatkan wanita Haruno itu lagi kali ini adalah insiden yang mengikis emosi. Tapi Sakura berpikir keadaannya sekarang jauh lebih baik daripada keadaan ketika ia terjebak dengan Sasuke.

Ya, lebih baik jika ia bersama Shino.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet_university dot com<strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"Masa penyembuhanmu begitu cepat, padahal selama kau berada di sini kau tidak beristirahat sepenuhnya, Sasuke," ungkapan takjub itu turun begitu saja dari bibir Kakashi yang disaputi tabir penghalang. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di depannya terlihat sibuk mengganti pakaian rumah sakit dengan baju santai yang biasa ia pakai.<p>

"Aku menepati janjiku, kau pun harus menepati janjimu," usut Sasuke di tengah aktivitasnya mengepak barang-barang keperluan sehari-hari. Walau tampak tidak begitu peduli, tapi keseriusan tersirat dari warna suaranya yang dalam dan mengancam.

"Ya. Aku berjanji jika kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini kurang dari satu bulan, maka aku akan mengembalikan posisi semua orang seperti semula. Termasuk posisimu di tim yang sama dengan Haruno Sakura."

"Bagus."

"Tapi itu terjadi jika Sakura tidak keberatan."

"Apa?" Sasuke secara refleks menghentikan kegiatannya, kini _onyx _itu terpaku memandang lelaki jabrik berambut perak yang terduduk tenang di depannya.

"Jika Sakura tak keberatan untuk satu tim lagi denganmu, maka kau bisa kembali ke posisimu semula. Tapi jika dia merasa lebih nyaman bersama Shino Aburame, maka aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak. Biarkan ia dengan keinginannya."

"Aku tak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu. Sejak kapan kau jadi pribadi yang mementingkan perasaan orang lain?" pertanyaan Sasuke yang berujung sarkastik itu hanya membuat Kakashi menyipitkan matanya karena senyum yang ia buat.

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu…" kini atensi sayu itu terlihat mengawang-awang, seperti terbang menuju memoar yang telah kunjung hilang; ditelan waktu. Namun dari garis ketegasan di wajahnya dapat diprediksi jika ingatan yang tak kunjung berlabuh itu dapat terikat oleh tali simponi yang diciptakan kenangan. Iris sayu itu mengedip sekali hingga akhirnya tertuju pada bocah Uchiha di depannya. "Ketika kau menolak untuk berada dalam satu kelompok bersama Haruno Sakura, tak berapa lama kau kembali lagi dan menyatakan kesediaanmu berada dalam kelompok yang sama dengan Sakura. Semua itu kau lakukan karena kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Biar aku terka. Apakah sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu… adalah Sakura itu sendiri?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar beragam spekulasi dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kakashi. Ia tertunduk kuyu sementara kedua tangannya kebas; berada di samping tubuhnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Aku tahu itu memang bukan urusanku. Tapi jika kau cuma berniat untuk bermain-main saja dengan Sakura, aku melarangmu untuk melakukannya," Sasuke terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Ucapan itu bukan hanya gertakan, tapi berasal dari kesungguhan. Dan Sasuke menyadarinya dengan teramat jelas. "Sakura adalah tipe gadis yang serius dan bersungguh-sungguh. Ia akan loyal dan total pada sesuatu yang mengambil hatinya. Walau ia terlihat tidak begitu peduli atau berusaha menentang mati-matian, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia benar-benar peduli. Dan jika kau memang berniat bermain satu musim dengannya, itu malah akan melukai Sakura. Dan yang kutakutkan… di masa depan hatinya tidak terbuka lagi untuk siapapun."

"…."

Pembicaraan di siang itu berakhir dengan kebisuan Sasuke.

Kakashi yang sudah menyampaikan apa yang menjadi tujuannya menjenguk Sasuke di siang hari ini memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kebisuannya. Untuk merenung.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet_university dot com<strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Sore hari yang menjadi jam pelajaran terakhir membuat para siswa terlelap dalam kelelahan. Terlebih lagi untuk siswi kelas E bernama Haruno Sakura yang seharian ini bergelung dengan urusan yang ditunjukan Shino Aburame.<p>

"Malam ini kita keluar lagi."

"Ha? Untuk apa?" Sakura yang tak percaya dengan ajakan Shino—yang entah sudah ke berapa puluh kalinya hari ini—membelalakan _emerald_-nya tak percaya.

"Kita harus memecahkan teka-teki kedua. Teka-teki itu masih belum terpecahkan dan harta karunnya waktu itu belum kalian temukan, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu—kau sudah mengatakannya beratus kali dalam seminggu ini. Tapi, Shino… aku pun butuh istirahat."

"Kau bisa istirahat sebanyak yang kau inginkan setelah kita menemukan harta karun di teka-teki kedua."

Setelah berucap dengan nada yang menyebalkan, Shino melenggos pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menjerembabkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Benar 'kan apa yang kubilang kalau Aburame itu adalah pertanda tak baik untukmu," sebuah komentar lain menyertai kepayahan Sakura yang sudah berada di ambang batas. Sakura tak mengangkat kepalanya, ya… tanpa melihat pun Sakura sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Gaara-_kun_, kudengar kau memiliki kakak yang berada di kelas A, kenapa kau tak menganggu mereka saja? Kenapa kau senang sekali dekat denganku?" Racau Sakura tak jelas. Kepalanya masih menghujam meja tempatnya belajar sementara riak rambutnya menutupi seluruh wajah letihnya.

"Aku merasa jika aku berada di dekatmu aku akan menyaksikan berbagai macam kejadian menarik."

"Apanya yang menarik dari gadis miskin seperti akuuuuu?"

"Sakura, ada yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"Apa lagi?"

"Sebelum bertemu di tempat ini, apa kau sudah kenal dengan Neji sebelumnya?"

"Oh, Neji? Ya. Tapi hanya sebatas hubungan di dunia maya. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja… ketika kau masih bersama Sasuke, perhatiannya terfokus kepadamu. Tapi setelah kau bersama Shino, ia tak lagi memperhatikanmu. Neji mungkin berpikir jika kau bergabung bersama Sasuke, kalian akan menjadi halangan yang nyata—yang patut diperhitungkan sebagai rival. Dan setelah kau tidak lagi bersama Sasuke, Neji tidak lagi menganggapmu ada. Ya, jika Neji sampai berpikir seperti itu, berarti ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang berpotensi menjadi penghalang baginya. Dan potensi itu akan teraktifkan jika kau bekerja sama dengan Sasuke. Berpikir bahwa Neji mengetahui kekuatanmu, aku menduga kalian memang sudah saling kenal sebelumnya."

"Heeee… Gaara-_kun_," Sakura perlahan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terkulai tak berdaya lalu memandang Gaara dengan sebuah senyum manja. "Kau pintar juga ya. Tapi satu yang membuat dugaanmu menjadi sebuah kekeliruan besar," seperti biasa, Gaara hanya menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa suara pertentangan. "Aku," Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Dengan atau tanpa Sasuke, aku merupakan sabuah halangan. Halangan yang sangat besar!"

* * *

><p><strong>Internet_university dot com<strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"Belum ada lagi teka-teki selanjutnya yaaaaaa?" Gaung Naruto di koridor panjang menuju kamar Kiba dan Shikamaru yang menyertainya di belakang.<p>

"Alasan kenapa teka-teki ketiga masih belum diumumkan padahal sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak teka-teki kedua diumumkan adalah bahwa teka-teki kedua masih belum terpecahkan."

"Kau juga sependapat dengan manusia serangga itu, Shikamaru?" Kiba meneliti raut Shikamaru dengan tatapan kaget. "Aku kira Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berhasil memecahkan teka-teki waktu itu. Tapi aneh juga, ketika mereka ditemukan oleh tim penyelamat mereka tidak membawa benda apapun."

"Ya, karena itu kemungkinan bahwa teka-teki kedua masih hidup sangatlah besar."

"Aaaaaaaa! Aku sudah capek hanya dengan memikirkannya! Bagaimana kalau kita menyeduh ramen instan saja di kamar kalian?" Dengan bersemangat Naruto membuka pintu kamar Kiba dan Shikamaru, namun begitu terkejutnya mereka ketika atensi mereka menangkap sosok lain yang sudah lama tidak mereka lihat.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE! KAU KEMBALIIIIII?" Naruto berlari menerjang Sasuke dengan semangat yang luar biasa menggebu-gebu. Namun sebelum Naruto benar-benar menabrakan dirinya ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke dengan sukses menghindar dari sergapan Naruto hingga…

.

.

DUAAKKKHHH!

.

.

Dengan naaas dan tragis Naruto menabrak dinding.

"Sasuke, kau sudah sembuh?" Kiba bertanya penuh antusias. "Bukankah kata dokter lukamu akan sembuh dalam sebulan? Kenapa kau sudah kembali?"

"Hn. Di luar perkiraan, lukaku membaik dengan sangat cepat."

"Hooo…" Kiba dan Naruto mengangguk bersamaan.

Srreeettttt!

Dengan santai Shikamaru menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang berada di sebelah kiri dari ketiga tempat tidur yang berada di kamar itu. "Dengan kedatangan pria bernama Shino Aburame, posisimu jadi tergantikan dalam posisi tim. Setelah melihat kasus seperti ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia hanya diam dengan kepala terantuk udara.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada Sakura," ungkap Naruto prihatin. "Semenjak Kakashi-_Sensei_ mengumumkan _patner_ baru untuk Sakura, dan semenjak Kakashi-_Sensei_ memberitahu bahwa patner baru Sakura; Shino Aburame adalah orang yang tidak sama dengan orang lain, itu membuat Sakura kewalahan dan kelelahan setiap harinya."

"Kewalahan dan… kelelahan?" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan keheranan Sasuke.

"Patner baru Sakura adalah salah satu murid kelas E yang pada awalnya dianggap tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran di lapangan karena masalah kesehatan. Sepertinya, semenjak kejadian malam itu—yang melibatkan kau dan Sakura, Kakashi-_Sensei_ mempercayakan Shino Aburame kepada Sakura. Apa Sakura berstamina besar atau sangat kuat sampai bisa mem-_back-up_ kekurangan Aburame?" Shikamaru memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan ketidakpenasaranan—sangat kontras dengan pertanyaan yang digawanginya.

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Pantas saja kalau begitu."

"Apanya? Apanya?" Naruto yang tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mendekati Shikamaru dan berunjuk di depannya.

"Alasan mengapa Sakura dipasangkan dengan Shino adalah untuk mem-_backup_ kekurangan Shino sendiri. Kakashi-_Sensei_ sempat bilang sebelum memperkenalkan Shino bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang rapuh. Secara terbuka ia meminta Sakura untuk menjaganya. Jadi tidak heran jika keadaan Sakura terpuruk begitu. Ia harus—" Sasuke tak lantas meneruskan kata-katanya, atensinya terpaku pada wajah melongo Kiba dan Naruto. "Apa maksud tatapan kalian?"

"Sasuke, kau memang dekat dengan Sakura ya…" selidik Naruto penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya."

"Tapi dari kata-katamu barusan, kau terdengar sangat memahami Sakura," kali ini Kiba yang berkomentar senada dengan yang dirasakan Naruto. "Kau benar-benar serius dengan Sakura ya?"

"Ha?" Sasuke yang tak mengerti mengapa mereka pun salah paham dengan hubungan—tak jelas bersama Sakura tiba-tiba teringat beberapa insiden yang mengantarkan pemahaman mereka pada pemahaman yang salah. Ya, Sakura beberapa kali sudah berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya, dan gigitan Sakura waktu itu… tak ayal lagi menimbulkan kesalahpahaman yang tak dapat diluruskan. "Hahh…" tarikan napas panjang Sasuke meradiasikan sebuah pilihan untuk tidak menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang merepotkan ini. "Kalian tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan Sakura?" sebuah senyum puas diselingi seringai lebar tiba-tiba terlihat di wajah Naruto dan Kiba setelah mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke hari itu.

"Hehehe…."

* * *

><p><strong>Internet_university dot com<strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Pukul 20. 45<strong>

**Di Atap Gedung**

"Kenapa kita harus mencari di sini? Ini 'kan tempat terbuka!" cercaan wanita berambut merah muda itu tak menyurutkan niat dari si lelaki bertudung abu-abu. Walau sudah berkali-kali berjerumat, meracau, bahkan mengumpat, tapi aksi Sakura tak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh pemuda Aburame. "Tidak ada harta di sini, kenapa kau bersikukuh untuk menyisir seisi vila?"

"Keganjilan karena menghilangnya harta karun di teka-teki ini yang tanpa _clue_ sama sekali membuat seluruh peserta putus asa atau salah paham. Tapi selama harta itu belum ditemukan, kegiatan ini tidak akan pernah bisa dilanjutkan. Harus berapa kali aku menjelaskan ini padamu Haruno?"

"Tsk!" Sakura membuang muka pertanda kesal. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia menyusuri atap gedung ini. Mengukur dan memeriksa lantai permeter; mengantisipasi adanya benda yang disembunyikan atau pintu rahasia lain. Memeriksa semua dinding, bahkan….

"Tinggal pagar atap yang belum diperiksa."

"Haa? Maksudmu aku harus memeriksa pagar atap juga?!"

"Ya. Aku harus kembali ke ruangan, udara di sini sudah mulai dingin. _Yoroshiku ne, Haruno_," setelah mengibaskan tangan kanannya, ia pun berbalik dan melenggos pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat syok sendirian.

"Orang ituuuuu!" Sakura berusaha menahan teriakan frustasinya dengan tangan yang terus mengepal. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi pada Shino, tapi instingnya mengatakan agar sebisa mungkin ia tak berurusan lebih dalam dengan Shino. Mau tak mau ia pun tetap menuruti keinginan Shino—salah, perintah Shino.

Sakura mulai beranjak dari rasa kesalnya, dan mulai menyusuri pagar atap satu persatu. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang janggal dari pagar atap dengan gaya sederhana itu. Pagar itu hanya kumpulan dari serangkaian besi hasil ukiran dengan desain kerajaan pada masa Meiji yang dijadikan satu, terdapat ukiran naga pada setiap tubuh pagar itu, sementara pada ujungnya dilapisi pendulum berwarna emas dengan batu mata merah yang mengelilinginya.

Sakura telah hampir pada pertengahan pagar, sampai saat ini dia tak mendeteksi adanya hal aneh, namun beberapa detik kemudian, dia melihat sebuah kilatan di sana. Ia melihat sebuah kilatan bersinar satu meter di bawah pagar. Sekilas, ia seolah melihat setangkai bunga di sana—eh?

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, bayangan samar itu siapa tahu hanya penglihatan sekejap Sakura saja. Dan memang benar, penampakan itu kini menghilang dari ranah pandangnya. Ia mendengus penuh semangat.

Ia yakin benar bahwa harta karun dari teka-teki kedua adalah bunga itu—bunga Dafodil yang ia lihat bersama Sasuke di ruangan itu. Dan kini… bunga itu kembali menampakan dirinya dengan misterius di depan Sakura? Yang benar saja! Sakura tak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini!

Dengan penuh semangat Sakura berjongkok di balik pagar yang mengukungnya kemudian menjuntaikan tangannya ke bawah; berusaha menjangkau benda tak tampak yang beberapa detik lalu sempat muncul di sana.

"Tsk!" Sudah berkali-kali Sakura mencoba mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, namun tangannya hanya mengais udara kosong. Nihil. "Apa tanganku terlalu pendek?" Ia mencoba berspekulasi. Sakura berpikir beberapa lama hingga ia memutuskan untuk sedikit nekat.

Sakura mulai memegang palang atap, lalu melompat pelan ke sisi lainnya. Setelah sukses berjuntai di sisi pagar yang membuat tubuhnya mengarah langsung ke arah tanah dari lantai lima seperti ini, Sakura tak urung berhenti, ia menggapai dasar pagar dengan tangan kirinya dan mencengkramnya erat agar tangan kanannya bisa menjangkau tempat yang paling bawah dari dinding di bawah pagar.

Manik _emerald_-nya lincah mencari-cari Dafodil bersinar itu di antara dasar pagar sampai dinding vila yang lengang, namun hanya pandangan kosong yang ada.

"Akh!" Sakura tanpa sadar menggendikan bahu kirinya. Tanpa disadari tangan kirinya mengebas sementara otot-ototnya saling menjepit. Ia lupa, bahwa sekuat apapun dirinya, namun karena selama ini ia berpatner dengan Shino Aburame—yang telah dengan sadis memberinya perintah-perintah gila seperti memeriksa sumur di belakang villa, memeriksa—sekaligus membersihkan gedung lantai empat, menyisir seluruh ruangan di villa, memeriksa taman villa dan tempat-tempat yang tak mungkin diperiksa lainnya, tanpa sengaja itu menguras tenaganya.

Kini tenaganya sudah mulai surut, dan sedikit mustahil untuk Sakura mengangkat kembali tubuhnya ke atas. Sudah mujur ia tergantung di sana—dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada. Apa ia harus menunggu pertolongan datang, atau berusaha menyelamatkan diri sendiri?

Tapi… tiap ia mengeluarkan tenaga agar tubuhnya bisa naik, otot di tangan kirinya memelintir perih—sangat menyakitkan.

"Ukhh!" Tanpa sadar ia meringis tertahan.

"Hm… begini ternyata kerjaan orang sibuk, bergelantungan di pagar atap vila," celotehan seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya membuat Sakura terperanjat kaget. Dengan tampang yang sulit dijelaskan, Sakura memandang seseorang yang sedang menopang dagu di atas pagar sana dengan pandangan sarkastik ke arahnya.

"Sa… Sasuke?" Sakura tergagap tak percaya. Sasuke yang harusnya sembuh dua minggu lagi… kini berdiri di dekatnya. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Ba-bagaimana sakitmu?"

"Aku berjalan ke sini, sakitku sudah sembuh. Terima kasih pada seseorang yang tak pernah datang menemuiku di rumah sakit."

"Eh?" Sakura terkesiap mendengar sindiran Sasuke. Kenapa? Kenapa dadanya kini berdebar keras sekali? Kenapa setelah Sasuke datang wajahnya jadi panas seperti kepiting rebus? Apa ada yang salah dengannya? "Ini bukan waktunya mempermasalahkan itu, _Baka Sasuke_! Cepat angkat aku!"

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap Sakura. "Hei, apa yang kau katakan waktu itu… serius?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang serius wajah Sakura, sedangkan Sakura terlihat linglung dan bingung. "Kau berjanji untuk jadi milikku."

BLUSSHHH!

Kali ini Sakura yang sukses memerah semerah tomat. _Ia tak lupa dengan yang aku katakan waktu itu. Sial! Waktu itu benar-benar memalukan sekali._ "Su-sudah kubilang ini bukan saat yang tepat membicarakan masalah itu," sengit Sakura membuang muka karena salah tingkah.

"Tapi kau malah bersama Aburame _itu_."

"SA-SU-KEEEEE!" Sakura sudah habis kesabaran. Kalau Sasuke tetap bersikeras mengajaknya bicara tanpa menolongnya terlebih dahulu, Sakura pasti sudah terjatuh terlebih dahulu dengan kepala menghantam tanah.

"Hhh…" dengan enggan, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Pegang tanganku," dan dengan susah payah Sakura menjangkau tangan kanan Sasuke.

Tanpa diduga Sakura, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dengan sekejap. Tangan kanannya menarik tangan Sakura setinggi yang ia bisa, lalu tangan kirinya mengais pinggang Sakura cepat. Secepat kilat Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukan hingga keduanya ambruk dan terduduk di lantai yang kotor.

"Sa-suke?" Napas Sakura saling memburu, detak jantung Sakura saling bertalu-talu. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan di saat seperti ini. Kenapa tenaga Sasuke begitu besar padahal ia masih dalam kondisi yang tidak fit? Kenapa Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini? "Sasuke, aku…"

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura—merengkuh tubuh Sakura semakin dalam. "Kau milikku, tak ada orang lain yang dapat memilikimu selain aku," tubuh Sasuke… terasa panas. Dan rasa panas itu semakin terasa ketika Sasuke mengecup tengkuk Sakura.

"Sa…" debaran dalam hati Sakura semakin tak berirama, jantung itu seolah ingin mengoyak raga yang rapuh ini dan keluar meneriakan nama orang di depannya; Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak mengindahkan reaksi Sakura, ia hanya semakin dalam memeluknya sementara kepalanya terkulai di pundak Sakura demi menyesap wangi tubuh wanita itu.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu untuk sementara."

Rajukan Sasuke di malam itu… menciptakan kesan lain tentang pemuda _raven_ menjijikan yang selama ini dibenci Sakura. Sakura yang merasa kesedihan menelungkupi Sasuke selama ini membalas pelukannya dengan hangat. Dan setelah satu jam waktu berlalu, tinggal Sakura yang terkulai lemas—tertidur karena lelah di dada Sasuke. Sasuke enggan membangunkan gadis merah muda itu, tapi ia lebih enggan membiarkan gadis itu tertidur dalam dekapan udara dingin malam itu. Ia pun… akhirnya mengantar gadis merah muda itu ke kamarnya; yang membuat Hinata dan Ino terkejut setengah mati.

Tanpa sadar, dalam buaian sang mimpi yang bisa menciptakan apa saja… Sakura bertemu dengan bunga Dafodil yang selama ini ia cari dalam mimpinya.

Bunga Dafodil itu entah mengapa bercakap-cakap dengan Sakura. Dan anehnya, Sakura mengerti dengan semua ucapan bunga Dafodil itu.

_**Aku adalah bunga harapan.**_

_**Jika orang yang bersalah dikurung bersamaku, maka ia akan menerima ganjaran yang setimpal.**_

_**Jika ia bukanlah orang yang bersalah tapi dia dikurung bersamaku, maka ia akan dibebaskan dan akan aku antarkan ke tempat di mana ia bisa mewujudkan mimpi dan harapannya.**_

_**Begitupun dengan kalian.**_

_**Salah satu dari kalian mendambakan ketidaksendirian, dan salah satu yang lain mendambakan melenyapkan kesendirian orang lain.**_

_**Aku… akan mengabulkannya, karena aku… adalah bunga harapan.**_

_**Tapi… walaupun aku bisa mengabulkannya, jalan kalian menuju harapan kalian tidaklah mudah. Pribadi kalian saling bertentangan dan akan saling menyulitkan satu dengan yang lainnya, tapi jangan menyerah! Karena kalian…**_

Pembicaraan itu… terhenti sampai di sana. Selanjutnya Sakura dibuai mimpi lain yang menenangkan dirinya. Dan ketika Sakura terbangun nantinya… dia tidak akan ingat sedikitpun mimpi yang tersampir tadi malam.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruang Kepala Sekolah<strong>

**Pukul 22.39**

"Harta dari teka-teki kedua; harta yang mengabulkan harapan sudah berhasil diaktifkan walaupun tanpa mereka sadari," ujar seseorang berambut putih dengan seringai aneh yang membebat wajah mesumnya. "Sekarang kita bisa memulai teka-teki ketiga."

"Hai, _wakarimashita_," wanita berambut pirang di depannya mengangguk mengerti.

**To be Continued**


End file.
